


Heptaméron 七日谈

by MarauderIvy



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Temporary Blindness
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderIvy/pseuds/MarauderIvy
Summary: 在一次由IRA密谋的爆炸袭击中，邦德双眼受了伤，恢复日为七天。马洛里主动要求照顾他。
Relationships: James Bond/M | Gareth Mallory
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. DAY 1

后来马洛里想道，一切都得从七天前那个下午说起。因为那正是藏在MI6八楼局长办公室的炸弹被引爆的时候。事发时，007正站在他对面，跟他汇报一桩拉脱维亚的窃听任务。多亏了他反应够快，及时把马洛里拖到了那张经过特殊处理的厚实的橡木办公桌下，才使得后者免于被炸得粉身碎骨的命运。  
  
不过他自己就没那么幸运了。  
  
等马洛里回过神来的时候，发现邦德蜷缩在他旁边，用手遮在眼前，脸色灰败。马洛里一碰到他，他就浑身一抖，像受伤的动物似的发出一声呜咽。  
  
“你还好吗？”  
  
邦德点了点头，血却从指缝里流了出来。在他们身后，警报长鸣，尘烟四起，比尔·坦纳在忙着疏散惊慌失措的人群，同时Q在吼着“赶紧起来，你这蠢货”。到处都是杂乱无章的脚步声。  
  
他把声音放得更温和，几近劝哄：“邦德，来让我看看。”特工抗拒了一下，接着屈从了，把手慢慢从眼前移开。一股鲜血从伤口涌出，流下面颊。他眉眼附近已给模糊得看不出本来的轮廓。  
  
曾跟着特种空勤团出征各处的马洛里见过远比这惨烈得多的景象，却没有哪个曾给予他心脏停跳似的感觉。当一轮新的爆炸接踵而至时，他下意识将身边的人紧紧按到怀里，任凭木屑和碎玻璃纷扬而下，尖叫声此起彼伏。邦德的血滴在了他的西装外套上，很快就温热地洇透了布料。  
  
爆炸声一停歇，他们就从冒烟的建筑物里逃了出来，跳进路边恭候已久的轿车。在坦纳驱车开向防空洞的路上，特工陷入了短暂的昏迷。他不省人事地靠在马洛里肩膀上，随着车辆每一次的颠簸，都有浅浅的殷色从眼下沁出。  
  
马洛里把一缕已经变为了暗红色的金发从他眼前拂开，指尖微微地颤抖。他已经很多很多年没有手抖过了，无论是因为什么。  
  
十分钟后，赶来的MI6医疗部负责人辛克莱医生让他松了口气。医生说，飞溅的弹片只造成了轻微的炸伤，经过及时处理后，不出几日就可恢复，只除了在完全痊愈之前，他的眼睛不能见光。  
  
“大概要多久？”  
  
“七天吧。”辛克莱医生轻轻抬起特工的脑袋，将一条黑色的绑带绕过他的双眼，在脑后打了个结，“他很幸运，长官，如果再偏那么半英寸……”  
  
马洛里示意他不必说下去。  
  
“我建议您在此期间找个人来照顾他。”  
  
马洛里先是笑了，摇起头来：“我确信他会很喜欢这个主意的。”沉吟片刻，却说：“如果是这样的话，那么我想没人比我更适合这一职责了。”  
  
医生面露诧异。后来马洛里回想起来，自己都不明白是怎么一下子就做好决定的。那是一点负疚、一点不忍和一点对于人性情理的微末坚持所堆叠起来的结果。在他身上，保护欲总是来得又急又猛、气势汹汹。  
  
“再说了，大概也没有别人敢接这个活。”  
  
辛克莱医生笑了，点了点头。他又叮嘱了马洛里几条注意事项，这之后就离开了。  
  
马洛里拖了把椅子，坐到床边，凝视着防空洞四周铅黑色的墙体。这是上一次MI6遇袭后设立的临时据点，半个世纪之前，丘吉尔和白厅政要也曾躲在这里，听着德军的斯图卡式俯冲轰炸机从伦敦的领空飞过。  
  
这些痕迹斑驳的墙壁曾遭受过炮火彻夜不息的摧残，却依旧岿然不倒。马洛里把目光投向此刻躺在床上的人，忽然有那么些唏嘘。  
  
恰好在此时，特工动了一动，醒了过来。他猛地翻身坐起，立刻呻吟了一声。马洛里按住他的手，说道：“别动。”  
  
特工躺了回去。开口时，他声音很是沙哑：“长官？”  
  
“我在这里。”  
  
“您还好吗？”  
  
马洛里心中微动：“我很好，托你的福。”  
  
邦德静了半晌，抬起一只手，摸了摸眼睛上的绑带，脸色顿时变得惨白。马洛里可以清晰地看出，恐惧是如何瞬间淹没过他，他又是如何强迫自己镇定下来，再掩饰以自嘲的轻笑：“我是不是......？”  
  
“别担心，什么事都没有。”马洛里说，“辛克莱医生刚刚来过了。”  
  
邦德喘了口气，好像突然间又能呼吸了：“那这个？”他指了指那条黑色的绑带。  
  
“七天之后你就可以拿掉它了。医生的命令，我建议你最好遵守。”  
  
邦德面容上掠过一丝挫败，但是点了点头。辛克莱医生这时又回来了，用严肃的语气嘱咐他坚决不可以拆下绑带，否则会影响痊愈过程。他又说，不过想到由M来照顾他，想必不会有什么大问题。  
  
这个说法立刻遭到了特工的强烈抗议。他坚称自己既然没有残废，就不需要受到残废的待遇。马洛里斥责道：“别冒傻气，你现在都有可能绊死在自己家的楼梯上，我总不能放着不管吧。”  
  
邦德还是一副受了侮辱的模样：“我自己可以——”  
  
“这是命令，007。”  
  
特工认命地闭上了嘴，转而向手上扎的吗啡管子发泄怒火。马洛里由着他生了两个小时的闷气；这期间，幕僚长给他发了信息，告诉他爆炸基本已经善后完毕，三名伤亡人员业已交给白十字基金会处理。而幕后黑手还在进一步调查中，相信很快就会有眉目。  
  
傍晚的时候特工终于获准下床了，而他比马洛里想象中的还要不配合。  
  
邦德很坚决地推开了马洛里的手，结果就是差点一头撞上门框。他上楼的时候，所有人都自动躲得远远的，给他让了条路出来。等到马洛里把车开到邦德家楼下，伦敦已是风雨渐起。他刚熄火，邦德就拽开车门，径直穿过滂沱雨幕，走向门廊。  
  
马洛里叹了口气，跟在他身后下了车，拎着他的行李——里面只打点了几件换洗衣物。他披着雨走上台阶，看到邦德站在门口，紧紧抿着嘴唇。他已经给浇得透湿，整个人像从水里捞出来的。  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
“该死的虹膜警报系统。”过了很久，他轻声说，然后狠狠锤了一下门板。  
  
对常人来说，被拦在自己家门外面可能是件颇好笑的事，但显然邦德完全不这么认为。马洛里一边撑开伞罩在他们头顶，一边给Q拨了一通电话。不出三分钟，警报锁就应声解除。而一踏进家里，还不等他犹豫着是否要劝邦德去换掉这身湿衣服，后者就撇下他走进了屋里，摸索着上了楼。许久后楼上传来了砰地关门声。  
  
在这天余下的时间里，他都没再出来过。  
  
  
 **  
DAY 1  
**  
马洛里早就明白，指望一个负伤休养中的007听话，其可能性就跟看到伦敦市长光着身子到地铁上跳舞一样渺茫；但实际情况比他想象得还要难办。  
  
他一早起来，楼上悄无声息。整座公寓静得可怕，像一座空荡荡的牢笼，禁锢着不知多少难以言说的过去。光是置身其中，就令人喘不过气来。  
  
邦德的住处跟他本人很相仿，那就是寡言少语，还没有烟火气。放眼望去，找不出诉说主人生平的居住痕迹，也找不出藏着故事的别致陈设。MI6怎么把它划给他，他就打定主意怎么把它交给他的继任。若不是亲眼所见，恐怕他真会相信房主是个幽灵。  
  
他做好早餐之后，明知结果如何，还是打算去敲门试试。果不其然，足足有五分钟的了无回应之后，里面传来了一声模糊的“走开。”  
  
“只是想告诉你早餐好了。”  
  
“ ** _请_** 走开。”  
  
马洛里回身走下了楼。早餐过后，他坐在沙发上，研究坦纳发给他的关于昨日爆炸案的详细资料。据他初步断定，下手的应该是位于欧洲的某个恐怖组织，目的是为上个月MI6帮助捕获两个爱尔兰炸弹客一事发起报复。从作案手法来看，他们技术纯熟，且阴狠毒辣，并非常有可能在MI6内部藏了线人。  
  
这就意味着，他不光要照顾一个行动受阻、脾气恶劣的007号特工，身后还紧紧咬着几个生性残忍的恐怖分子。  
  
马洛里在客厅里踱来踱去，心事重重，忽然注意到壁炉上方摆着的一个玻璃相框。它差不多是这个房子里唯一的一件摆设了。那里面夹了一张黑白的照片，一男一女正冲着镜头微笑着，从时光黝黯的那一端朝他致以凝视。他们背后就是崇竣苍寒的阿尔卑斯山。  
  
马洛里的指尖划过他们的面容。那是很熟悉的眉眼轮廓。他看得十分出神，以至于楼梯忽然一响的时候，差点把相框给摔了。  
  
他回过头去，同时把它摆回原位：“早上好。”  
  
邦德点了点头。他站在楼梯最上面一级，整个人躲在阴影里。他起先似乎不愿脱离它的庇护，后来小心翼翼地迈出一步，仍然犹豫着，摸索着慢慢下了楼。他每一步都走得小心慎重，眉头紧蹙。下到最后一级的时候，他站在那里不动了。  
  
马洛里叹了口气，走过去握住他扶在栏杆上的手：“请允许我？”  
  
邦德一言不发，但是并没有抗拒。马洛里带着他走到客厅，刚一在沙发上坐下来，邦德就立刻把手抽了出去。  
  
“辛克莱医生刚刚打电话来了，他说你眼睛上的绑带淋湿之后，需要更换。”  
  
邦德有些怔住了。他躲闪了一下，斟酌道：“我可以自己——”  
  
“过来。这是命令。”  
  
特工恼火地抿起嘴唇，不情不愿地照办了。马洛里打量了他一番：他披着一件深蓝色的法兰绒睡袍，脸色苍白，或许是昨天淋过雨后，有些微微地发烧；不过对他来说，想必算不得什么事。  
  
马洛里凑近他，他顿时绷紧了身体，微微仰着头一动不动，好像要被处以斩首似的，那模样有几分逗乐。“放松。”马洛里劝哄道，手移到他脑后，把结一抽，绑带飘落下来。  
  
“长官，您没有必要——如果你只是因为愧疚才这么做，那完全没必要。”  
  
“我没有。头抬高一点。”  
  
“你不用勉强自己——”  
  
“闭嘴。”  
  
伤口微微泛着红，不像昨天那样触目惊心，但也不是什么好看的景象。特工似是觉察到了他的凝视，唇角忽然一动：“很糟吗？”  
  
“不，我见过更可怕的。”马洛里轻声说，“可怕得多。”但是它们也没有一样是因为他才存在于那里的。  
  
他用两根手指抬起邦德的下颌，抬到一个合适的角度。他得到的回应出乎意料地温顺，只是那温顺中不免仍有一丝挣扎，因而格外显出种隐隐的脆弱。他把手遮在他眼前，拿起更换的布带的时候，邦德的眼睫来回刷过他的掌心，那扑闪的触感，好似直接拂到了他心里。  
  
他移开手掌，而邦德还维持着刚刚的姿势。隔着黑色的布料，仿佛都能看到他迷茫的眼神，混合着被剥夺了视力后的无助，还有被迫依靠一个他大概不很信赖的人的不安。马洛里忽然意识到，他或许从未在什么人面前展露过这样的姿态。他可能原本以为自己到死都不会这么做的。  
  
有那么一瞬间，空气在某种暧昧的、亲密的氛围中陡然凝固了。也只有一瞬间，因为赶在马洛里来得及做任何事情之前，他的手机响了。  
  
特工不着痕迹地抽开身，而他掏出来一看，脸色登时一沉。同一个恐怖组织刚刚谋害了他们驻都柏林的两名特工，并留下了扬言要MI6血债血偿的口信。邮件里附带两张死状惨烈的照片，马洛里瞳孔刹那间一缩，呼吸微微一滞。  
  
邦德敏锐地转过头来：“长官，怎么了？”  
  
“没什么，”马洛里说，“没什么需要你操心的。你需要做的就是好好休息。”  
  
邦德抿起嘴唇，不置一词。马洛里给坦纳发去邮件，责令他彻查此事，同时加大他们所在的切尔西公寓的警力部署。他把自己关进书房里，再次调出那两张血肉模糊的照片。尸体上被用血写了一行字，他左看右看，突然油然而生一股寒意。  
  
这行字他再熟悉不过了。  
  
当二十多年前，他深陷贝尔法斯特一间囹圄中时，墙上就写满了这行字——óglaigh na héireann。爱尔兰共和军的盖尔语名称。


	2. DAY 2

如果说邦德的心情随着时间流逝而变得愈发苦闷，那也不是全然不可理解。毕竟照他眼下的情况，他没法读书看报，没法工作，像被关在笼子里的鸟儿，还被彻底剪去了翅膀。白天的时候，马洛里听他在楼上踱来踱去，犹如困兽；到了晚上，倒是安静得好似蒸发了一般。这就意味着，这天夜里，当他听到楼下客厅里传来咔哒咔哒的声音的时候，稍微有那么点意外。  
  
他静悄悄走下楼梯，信步往起居室走去。从背后看去，邦德的手稍稍一顿，随即就继续起刚刚在做的事情。马洛里沉默地在沙发上坐下来，看着他娴熟地推出弹夹、拉动套筒，分离滑道与枪架，取出后助力回置弹簧、撞针和勾针，再依次重新装好。  
  
这之后，他对着墙来回做了几次射击的动作，解释说这样是为了让手指始终熟悉放在扳机上的感觉，他每隔几天就要这么练习一次，如此才不至于手生。  
  
“我拿到它的第二天就可以这么做了。”他说，指的是可以闭眼拆解枪械这一事，但语气中并无炫耀之意。  
  
他对自己的武器的熟稔程度让马洛里不禁想起了战时的士兵，但旋即他又想，这群人确实也处在战争之中，不过是见不得光的战争罢了。所有的辉煌都是在黑暗中铸就的，并且功绩也并不总能得到承认。当他们死在奋斗的岗位上，为英格兰流尽最后一滴血时，他们也得不到什么荣誉勋章，只有MI6纪念墙上一笔冰冷的镌刻。  
  
寡淡的月光经由落地窗洒进来。马洛里不知道说什么，就问道：“你经常这样做？”  
  
邦德推上弹夹，滑动套筒，然后关掉保险，点了点头：“这么做能使我平静。”  
  
马洛里没有回答，只感到微微的恻然。他打了个哈欠，正准备回房去睡，就听到邦德说：“坦纳告诉我袭击的线索了。”  
  
“是吗？他真不该告诉你的。”  
  
“他没有告诉我，是我威胁他说的。”邦德语气很淡，“他还给我描述了照片内容，告诉我他觉得这是IRA的手笔，还说他们肯定会再次发动袭击。”  
  
马洛里心里想道，他在暗示什么？他顺便提醒自己之后一定要把幕僚长狠狠训一顿：“嗯，是就是吧。你是在浪费时间。我不会允许你插手的。我已经说过了。”  
  
邦德似笑非笑地看向他：“恕我冒昧，长官，但您允不允许对我来说无关紧要。还是说，你难道想把我打昏了绑起来，再扔到MI6哪个小黑屋里，因为除此之外你阻止不了我。”  
  
“别随口建议，”马洛里阴沉沉地说，“因为我可能真的会照做。”  
  
  
  
天亮之后，特工又郁郁寡欢起来。他像只被丢弃的猫似的在家里来回游荡，伴随着磕磕碰碰的声音，半天下来手指上添了好几处刮伤。他脸色依然差劲得很，不知病情是不是又重了些，整个人显得恹恹的，疲倦至极。午餐的时候，他拿叉子扒拉着盘子里的烤土豆，最终也没咽下去多少。  
  
这天稍晚些，马洛里看到他坐在沙发上，手里拿着登喜路打火机。火光嚯地一蹿，他夹着香烟，颤颤巍巍地往火苗那凑去。不一会儿，一缕蓝烟袅袅地自指间升起。马洛里想，他这样迟早会烧到自己的，但他也知道，邦德宁肯把自己烧成灰，也不会舍弃自尊向他求助。特别是在这样微末的事情上。  
  
他的抗拒一直持续到了当天傍晚。在历经了无数次磕磕绊绊后，厨房里再次传来了一声惊天动地的裂响，紧跟着一连串咒骂。马洛里从书房里赶到楼下，正好看到一地玻璃碎片反射出的明晃晃的银光，而始作俑者正靠在桌子边上，用被蒙住的双眼愣愣望着流血的手指，为自己的笨拙吃惊不已。  
  
“你在干什么——我的老天！”  
  
他眼见着邦德被桌子腿绊了一下，立刻冲过去，赶在他摔在一地碎玻璃上之前把他拉住，一把扯到自己怀里。后来马洛里回想，要不是他刚巧过来这儿，现在他就得在写报告，沉痛告知白厅和首相英格兰本世纪以来最出色的特工刚刚在家里把自己绊死了，原因就是他太骄傲，不肯接受别人的帮助。  
  
“你在想什么，嗯？”马洛里吼道。就差那么一点儿，那些硕大的、尖尖的玻璃碎块就一准会扎破邦德的颈动脉，把血一直喷到天花板上去。但凡只是想象一下那场景，他都觉得胃里一阵翻涌。  
  
邦德被他拦腰牢牢扣着，连挣脱都忘了，好像刚意识到自己被马洛里搭救了的事实。他的嘴唇因为错愕和惊讶微微张开。这可真不像他，马洛里分心想道，一向以从容优雅著称的007什么时候会露出这样的表情？  
  
“我只是不想表现得太没用，长官。”最终，他这么说。言辞有些嗫喏。  
  
“蠢货！”马洛里呵斥道，“现在逞什么强？你担心我会因此看轻你还是怎么？”  
  
邦德把嘴唇抿了起来，头转到一边，什么也不说。马洛里叹了口气，克制住把他骂得狗血淋头的冲动；那倔强的神情让他陡生出几分不忍：“就这么一次，能不能试着别弄死自己？”  
  
“我会尽力的，长官。”特工回答道，“现在您能放开我了吗？”  
  
马洛里没好气地松了手，走去收拾碎掉的酒瓶所造成的一地狼藉。日暮在烟蓝色的瓷砖地板上泛着流金的光泽，他将最后一块碎片丢进垃圾桶，身后忽然传来一句：“我从不知道你这么在乎。”  
  
“在乎什么？”  
  
“我是死是活。”  
  
空气好像陡然凝固了。马洛里转过身来，看到邦德还站在刚刚的地方，脸上的表情不知是讥诮还是茫然，抑或二者皆有。一想到他是为什么才茫然——因为他觉得从来没有、也绝不会有人在乎他的生死——他的心脏就无端地感到一阵痛楚。  
  
那一瞬间他忽然意识到——或许在这之前他自己都不甚清楚——那就是他真的在乎。比他自己想象的还要在乎，在乎得多。这可真是个危险的讯号。  
  
他及时抑制住了自己。  
  
“你想多了，”他说，“我只是不想写本可以避免的讣告而已。特别是出于这么愚蠢的死因。”  
  
有那么一瞬间，特工像是被刺痛了，但是那表情转瞬即逝。不过一刹那，他就恢复了原来的模样，冷酷、疲惫、绑带下的眼睛里充满嘲讽。  
  
  



	3. DAY 3

早上的时候，马洛里惯例起得很早。屋子里静悄悄的，他走进厨房做好早餐，走到楼上另一间卧室，敲了敲门。半晌，里面传来一声模糊的“稍等”，同时传来窸窸窣窣的声音。几分钟后，门开了，邦德一头撞到了他怀里，嗫喏地说了句抱歉。马洛里扶住他的肩膀，把他定在原地。他在微微地发颤。

“你感觉怎么样了？”

“希望我不用戴这该死的玩意儿。”走到楼梯口，邦德说，“也希望这房子没有这么多台阶。”马洛里扶着他往下走，把他领到餐桌旁边，坐下来拿起了《泰晤士报》。

报纸哗哗的翻页声里偶然会传来叉子磕碰瓷碟的轻响。“有什么有意思的吗？”邦德问。马洛里摇了摇头。“还是那么些事。工党在全力争取商界选票。”他翻过一页，“乌克兰与亲俄组织交换战俘。噢，看这个。有户人家找到了他们丢失八年的狗。我也养过一只。他叫阿尔伯特，在我家族北约克郡的庄园里……你要来点咖啡吗？”

“谢谢。”邦德把杯子推过去，“炸弹袭击的事情怎么样了？”

“还在调查。我不是说让你别管了吗？”

邦德笑了笑，去拿杯子，却失手打翻了，咖啡泼得到处都是。他咒骂起来，立刻站起身，滚烫的液体顺着桌布往下滴。

马洛里放下报纸，花了两三分钟清理干净，又为他倒了一杯。在邦德第五次落下餐刀，却只哐当一声切在盘子上的时候，马洛里叹了口气，按住了他握刀叉的手。“让我来吧。”他说，接着帮他切好了松饼。邦德拿起叉子，只咬了一口就放下了。

马洛里看着他，微叹了口气，叉起一块，递到他唇边：“张开嘴。”邦德愣了一下，不安地咬住嘴唇，接着照办了。空气中残留着咖啡的飘香。马洛里把叉子塞回他手里：“快吃吧，别再逼我喂你。”邦德垂着头，说了句“是，长官。”

等到他吃完了，马洛里把报纸叠起来，说道：“需要人照顾没什么丢人的。”邦德抬起头来。他接着说：“这就是为什么人们住在一起。为了照顾彼此。”

沉默片刻，邦德说：“没准有的人更适合独自生活。”他站起身来。马洛里越过桌面握住了他的手腕。邦德僵住了，一动不动。马洛里走近几步，看着他欲言又止地微张着的嘴唇。他真希望说这话的时候能够凝视他的双眼。“我想要你知道，我不会因为这几天之内的任何事看轻你。”他说，“你是我最优秀的探员。一直都是。”

傍晚的时候，马洛里听从了军情五处的建议，回去袭击现场查看了一番。邦德执意要跟去，马洛里也就允许了。现场拉着黄色的警戒线，八楼以上化为了废墟。在碎石瓦砾之间偶尔会有飘落的文件，马洛里把它们一一捡起了，抖掉上面的灰尘，夹进公文包里。

邦德坐在一张炸得剩了一半的桌子上，在口袋里摸索着烟盒。MI6这几年可真是多灾多难。空气中仍有一丝烧焦的气味，挥之不散。他的耳朵忽然捕捉到一丝古怪的声响——像步枪上膛时那种咔哒声，顿时绷紧了身体。有人在向他快步走来，抓住了他的肩膀。“快过来。”马洛里压低声音说。

邦德任由自己被拽了过去，横跨过坑坑洼洼的满地狼藉，躲进了一个狭小的地方。他猜想这里以前是一间暗室，藏在书柜后面的那种。他悄声问：“还有人在这里？”

在他上方，邦德感到马洛里点了点头。地方小得可怜，墙壁像是在向他压来，压得他不得不紧贴在另一个人身上。他闻到了马洛里身上的古龙水淡香，挥之不去。咔哒咔哒的声音越来越响，邦德想把枪拿出来，却发现根本动不了。他挣扎了一下，马洛里按住了他：“别动了。”

“我的枪……”

“让我来吧。”马洛里把他拉近了一些，几乎搂在了怀里，腾出一点空隙，伸手去到他身后摸索起来。邦德咬紧了牙，空气仿佛忽然间蒸腾起来。马洛里的手停顿了一下：“你在发抖。你还好吗？”不知是否是错觉，邦德好像从他声音里听出来一丝揶揄。他有些绝望地说：“我没事，长官，就……赶紧找到那该死的枪，好吗？”

马洛里低声笑了，温热的呼吸从他耳畔掠过：“你看，找到了。”腰间蓦然一轻，他的手枪就被抽走了。邦德长长舒了口气，放松下来，诅咒自己为什么要把枪套拴在后腰。在寂静中，他听到自己擂鼓一样的心跳，好像能撞出胸膛似的。

马洛里悄悄打开了手枪保险，另一只手还环着他。他说：“我出去看看。”空间宽敞起来，邦德靠在墙上，擦了擦额头上的汗水。咔哒咔哒的声音最终被证实是一只麻雀发出来的。马洛里在废墟里找到了几块碎弹片，装到塑封口袋里，送去了军情六处的临时根据地。

为这几枚弹片的化学检验结果，马洛里一直等到很晚，跟比尔·坦纳来回发了大概有二十封电子邮件。碎片来自一种俄制7.62毫米口径子弹，通常用于卡拉什尼科夫自动步枪。“安全部队认为，”坦纳这样写道，“有足够的证据证明，这些子弹曾为爱尔兰共和军所用。”

马洛里关上灯。隔壁的卧室里忽然传来重物落地的闷响。这几天，房子里各个地方就是碎裂声不断。他犹豫了片刻，起身下了床。

卧室门没关，黑漆漆的，一丝光亮也没有。马洛里很快找到了黑暗的缘故——台灯翻倒在地毯上，灯罩碎了。他提醒自己明早要记得把碎片扫走，以免昨日险险避开了的事故重演。邦德在面对他的照料时总是那么局促，而实际上，照顾他的感觉很好。

他等了一会儿，斟酌着是否要叫醒他。邦德紧紧地蜷缩着，好像误将被子当作了盔甲，用以阻挡噩梦中源源不断的痛苦。马洛里刚把台灯放回床头，他就挣扎着醒来了，喘息又急又浅，惊惶不已。邦德在醒来的瞬间就忘记了梦境的内容，那种可怕的感觉却挥之不散。一只手触碰到他，他猛地激灵了一下，但它只是轻轻落到了他肩膀上。“是我。”

马洛里把台灯旋开，凝视着只有他一人能看到的明亮光辉。邦德咕哝了一句什么，钻去盥洗室了。床头柜上放着一本英文版的《西线无战事》。马洛里拿起它翻开，邦德不久回来了，他还在看，翻了一页。

“那本书怎么啦？”

“扉页上写着卡钦斯基。”

“这本书就是他的。曾经是。”

“他叫卡钦斯基？”

“卡钦斯基是他有一次出任务时的假名，我的是保罗。后勤部简直是疯了，搞这种恶作剧[1]。但海关竟然没起疑心。他后来决定就用这个代替自己的真名，就像那个……”邦德耸耸肩，不想提起西班牙人的名字。他躺下来，说：“读给我听吧，长官。”

马洛里翻书的手停了下来。邦德说：“反正我也睡不着了。”

他随手翻到一页，念道： _“甚至在我们自己看来，我们也是多余的，我们的年龄逐渐增长，有些人将会适应，还有些人只是顺从，而大多数人将会茫然不知所措。岁月流逝，到最后我们将归于毁灭。”_

他停顿片刻。 _“我十分镇静。让时光月复一月、年复一年地到来吧，它们不会拿走我什么，它们再也不能拿走我什么了。我是那样的孤独，那样的没有希望，倒可以无所畏惧地面对着它们了……”_

邦德抬起手，把书从马洛里手中拨了下来，摇了摇头。书掉在地毯上，合上了，锁住了那嗡嗡作响的硝烟、战火以及死亡。哀伤是关不住的，它仍旧在空气里静悄悄地弥散。邦德说：“卡钦斯基死的时候，我就在旁边。”

马洛里沉默地看着。

“我忘了是多久以前了。那是他的任务，我是他的联络人。”邦德说，声音沉浸在回忆里，“一枚达姆弹把他的脊椎打得粉碎。他是个虔诚的基督徒，死前恳求我为他祷告。就在他的尸体旁边，我划了人生中第一个也是唯一一个十字。”

他静默半晌，“后来我还不得不上门去将他的死讯带给他母亲，让她靠在我肩膀上哭。我想那是他母亲第一次知道他的职业具体都做些什么。”短暂的停顿，“整个过程都糟透了。”

“她怪罪你了？”

“不。完全没有。”邦德回答，“正是这样，才糟透了。”

雨声绵延不绝，像是黑夜在静静地垂泪。“卡钦斯基一直劝我不要申请成为00号特工，不要像他一样。讽刺的是，最终我不但那么做了，还拿到了他的编号。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 保罗和卡钦斯基是《西线无战事》里的两个人物。两段引文来自朱雯译本，上海人民出版社，2015年版。


	4. DAY 4

中午过后，马洛里突然有事，要去军情六处一趟。邦德待在书房里，摩挲着架子上一本俄文的书。它被放在一个特定的角落，从没移动过。手枪摆在桌上。前门传来动静的时候，邦德握住它，打开了保险。不是他的上司。三天的朝夕相处，足以让他记得马洛里的脚步声。  
  
他紧攥着手枪，屏住了呼吸。客厅的脚步声杂乱无章，他判断不出有几个人。四个？五个？他的警报是失灵了吗？短暂的一瞬，他斟酌着要不要从窗子里跳出去，最终却还是留在了原地，躲在门边。脚步声像风暴一样刮向楼梯，一股气刮到了二楼。邦德拉开手边的抽屉，摸出消音器，旋在枪口上。  
  
他闻到了一股浓烈的焦油气味。这气味猛地朝他扑面而来的时候，他扣下了扳机。寂静被撕碎了，惨叫声此起彼伏。这时候有人朝他猛扑过来，用爱尔兰口音浓重的英文大声嚷嚷着。一根冰冷的金属抵上他的喉咙，邦德僵住了。  
  
“把枪放下。”

邦德照办了。抵在他脖子上的枪管往上挪了挪，抬起了他的下颌。他用看不见的双眼茫然地瞪视着来者。几个人七手八脚把他绑到了椅子上。邦德说：“你知道，去别人家，礼貌的做法是先敲门。”

世界静寂了一秒。“该死的英国佬。”那人骂了一句，猛地抽了他一巴掌，“我今天就让你看看什么是他妈的礼貌。”那把枪突然捅进他嘴里，差点捣破他的喉咙。邦德干呕起来，嘴里充满火药的味道。枪管抽走了。那个人继续道：“肖恩，他再废话，就把他的舌头割掉。”身旁传来刀刃在鞘中摩擦的声音，邦德不说话了。

“他在哪里？”

忽然间，邦德感到了一阵宽慰。他们这样问，说明马洛里还活着。他摇摇头，舌头疼痛不已：“你们不会得逞的。”

“见鬼的他妈的英国佬。你会后悔的。”剩下的话混杂在一堆爱尔兰俚语中，邦德没有听清。

这是他经历过的最恐怖的拷问，因为他不知道等待着他的会是什么。他竭力试图靠声音分辨，可是听到的唯有自己那颤巍巍的呼吸。有人抓住了他的左手，把它牢牢固定在椅子扶手上，接着捏住了他的小指，最上面的那个指节，猛地往后扳去。一声闷响。邦德在椅子里痉挛了一下，张开口，却没能叫出声，只是剧烈地喘着气，冷汗浸透了全身。

他听到爱尔兰人在说：“我们跟你们最大的不同，就是我们记性很好。英国人忘了蒙巴顿[2]，但我们还记得一九七二年的德里[3]。你们指望我们忘记那些流血，忘记被强占的土地，我们的土地？我们的人一直在流血……”说着，邦德的另一根手指也被捏住了，慢慢往反方向扭去。他咬住了嘴唇，很快就只能闻到血的气味。

爱尔兰人也累了。他们下楼去了一趟，用盖尔语交谈着。邦德摸索着按下椅子里的机关，割断了绳子，从抽屉里拿出一把贝雷塔手枪。他等着脚步声压过门口，然后扣下扳机。灼热的黄铜碎片到处飞溅。邦德打空了整个弹夹，还剩下一个人。对方朝他扑来，他重重撞在书柜上，各种书本稀里哗啦地倾泻下来。

他摸到那本俄文书，用它对准他的敌人。邦德想有瞬间那个人一定很困惑，直到书本里射出了子弹。

这之后，世界安静下来。邦德把书丢到一边。这一招是从一个前俄罗斯联邦安全局特工那里学来的，后者在火车路过第聂伯河时，曾试图用一本一模一样的书夺取他的性命[4]。他摇晃着后退几步，跌坐在椅子里，止不住地战栗。

马洛里回来的时候，看到的就是这副景象。书房满目疮痍，像被洗劫过一样，地板上横七竖八躺着四个爱尔兰人，空弹壳在血泊里悠悠地漂浮。邦德坐在桌上，身边放着一杯威士忌，手里则是一根香烟。烟没有点燃。他拿起杯子喝了一口，把烟丢了进去，说：“欢迎回来，长官。”

“到底发生什么事了？”

邦德从桌子上跳下来，趔趄了一下：“这些人闯进来，想要知道你在哪儿。”

马洛里上前一步，把手放到他肩上。邦德剧烈地颤抖了一下。“你呢？你受伤了吗？他们有没有……？”邦德把手往后缩了缩，摇摇头，说：“我没事。”

“那这是怎么回事？”马洛里从西装口袋里抽出方巾，轻轻蹭了蹭他额角的伤口。他的手不经意擦过那条绑带，忽然间再受不了了，受不了邦德站在他面前，浑身沾着因为他而流的血。“来吧，到浴室去。我帮你洗干净。”

他把邦德领到浴室里，旋开水龙头，关上门，镜面逐渐蒙上雾气。邦德说：“我想MI6要再彻查一次了。除了 ‘地鼠’，我想不出别的原因他们能躲过警报。”马洛里走到门外，打了通电话，压抑着大发脾气的冲动。他回来的时候，邦德已经脱去了沾满血污的外套，只剩下一件衬衣，被水汽沾湿了以后，紧紧贴在身上。

他关掉水龙头，看着邦德脱掉衣服，水珠顺着起伏的轮廓，沿着腰线往下流去。马洛里强迫自己转开眼睛，替他擦洗掉头发上的污秽。浴缸里的水很快浑浊起来。热气像是能让人溺亡一般。他为邦德换了条新的绑带，又递给他一件浴袍，然后说：“我们明天就走，这里不能继续待了。财政部会再跟你置办一处新公寓。”

邦德把浴袍披到身上，抬起头来：“去哪里？”

“去我家。不是伦敦的这个——在北约克郡，是我家族遗留的庄园。”

“噢。”邦德缓慢地说，“你说在那里养过狗。”

“是的。看样子你终于能见见他了。”

邦德点点头，没有动弹。马洛里在他面前坐下来：“让我看看，好吗？”邦德愣了片刻，随即明白过来，犹豫地把左手递了过去。马洛里握住他的手腕，感到他在轻轻地发颤。“你为什么不告诉我？”

邦德默不作声。马洛里不再追问，低头看着他的手，看着那两根被活活扭断错位的手指。怒火缓缓沸腾起来，灼痛他的脏腑，点燃了他的血液。他这一生都没有比现在这一刻更痛恨爱尔兰共和军，痛恨自己的无力。在他面前，邦德低低地说：“我很抱歉，长官。”

“为什么要道歉？”

“你好像很生气。”

“你觉得我在生你的气？”有片刻，马洛里不知该说什么好。他叹口气，“作为我最好的特工，你有时真是傻得可以。”

邦德哽住了。马洛里碰了碰他受伤的手指，他疼得一抖，蜷缩了起来，用力咬住嘴唇。马洛里轻声问道：“你相信我吗，詹姆斯？”这是他第一次用教名称呼他。他隔着绑带感到了邦德的凝视。过了很久，他的特工点了点头。

他轻轻握住错位的指节，猛地将它们扭回了原位。邦德脸色惨白，浑身发颤，冷汗涔涔地流下来。马洛里想象着那双黯淡的蓝眼睛，心底有种绝望的冲动在扑腾着，挣扎着。他伸手把他搂到了怀里。

邦德一动不动，接着慢慢把自己埋到他怀中，控制不住地在发抖。马洛里抱着他，心脏阵阵揪痛。“没事了，”他抚摸着邦德的金发，低声说，“没事了。我在这里。别怕。”

傍晚的时候，军情六处的人上门抬走了尸体，又派了一支安全部队在楼下驻守。因为疲惫，邦德很快就睡着了。马洛里躺在他旁边，发觉自己难以安眠。往事如烟，像月光一样到处流淌。他忽然很想起来给自己倒一杯酒，动了动，发现邦德在睡梦中紧紧拽着他的袖子。马洛里盯着他看了半晌，心底一阵酸楚，慢慢躺了回去，这一整夜都维持着同样的姿势，直至拂晓。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 路易斯·蒙巴顿，英国海军元帅，1979年遭爱尔兰共和军行刺身亡。
> 
> 2\. 1972年1月30日，在北爱尔兰德里，英军向平民开枪，造成14人死亡，13人受伤。这一天被称为“流血星期日”。
> 
> 3\. 该情节出自《俄罗斯之爱》。


	5. DAY 5

大约清晨的时候，邦德醒了过来，浑身冷汗。无论第多少次，他依然不能适应睁眼却遇见一片黑暗的感觉。他动弹了一下，碰到了身边那具辐射着温热的躯体，然后愣住了。

过了片刻，他缓缓伸出手去，沿着对方的身体轮廓，小心翼翼地落下抚触。他的指尖逡巡过平滑干净的皮肤，掌心润泽的纹路，和冰凉的纹章戒指。邦德想道，就是这双手在浴室里搂住了他，就是这双手把他从深渊中拉出来。此刻他毫无犹疑地相信，如果他往下坠落，这双手一定会接住他。

即便连他自己都觉得他不值得拯救。

邦德仔细地听着马洛里悠长平缓的呼吸，确信了他没有醒来的迹象，才允许自己低下头来，放肆地吻了吻他的手指。他想象着那双手抚摸过的东西：步枪、烟斗、文件……他多么希望它们也能抚摸他。那念头令邦德一阵战栗。只要是这双手赐予的，无论是疼痛还是欢愉，他都甘之如饴。

然而有句话忽然响彻他的脑海：“我只是不想写本可以避免的讣告而已。”毫无疑问，马洛里所做的不过是出于职责罢了。他认为自己有义务照顾并保护受伤的下属。他从没暗示过别的原因。邦德的心脏狠狠地颤了一下。他躺了回去，蜷缩起来。

对于这份温柔，他有多依赖，就有多害怕。害怕他终有一天会失去，就像他曾失去那些人一样。当失明的黑暗离他而去的时候，另一种黑暗会重回他身边——后者要更加熟悉，冰冷，永无天日。那份黑暗名为孤独。

如果马洛里发现邦德对他抱有那样的渴望的话，他会怎么想呢？他不会嘲笑或是鄙薄他，不，不，他不会那么残酷。他或许会委婉地劝说邦德专注工作，然后递给他一份去西伯利亚或是牙买加卧底七年的任务。等到邦德回来（假如他还能回来的话），马洛里可能早就退休了。

而他不无绝望地意识到，如果马洛里真的这么要求他，他一定会照做的。

一股久违的、自威尼斯之后就再不曾有过的酸楚自邦德心里蔓延开来。他徒劳地抵抗着这种即便是最坚强的人类也无力招架的情感。只有爱能让人在微笑的同时有流泪的冲动，让人泰然自若却心如刀割。邦德缩回手，往后又挪了挪。

抑制欲望最好的方法就是远离它。

倘若邦德能够看得见的话，他会发现，在熹微的曙光中，有双眼睛早已睁开，正注视着他的一举一动，将他脸上依次闪过的犹疑、痛苦、失落尽收眼底。

清晨过后，他们就上路了。邦德只拿了几件衣服和卡钦斯基的那本《西线无战事》，剩下的都交由MI6工作人员封存打包，带去分配的新公寓里。对于马洛里执意塞给了他一根拐杖这件事，邦德抗议了一早上。他抗议的方式死水无波，坐在副驾驶生闷气。

“它能保证你不再撞到桌子上。”

拐杖是桃花心木制成的，旋开银光流泻的狮鹫兽形杖首，里面隐藏着一把微型手枪。邦德勉为其难地伸手摸了摸：“这就是个蠢兮兮的玩意儿。”

“这是我以前用过的。你瞧，我特意让人连夜送来了给你。”

邦德的表情松动了些许。他把那根沉甸甸的木头放在掌心，一寸寸地摩挲，仿佛能从实木冷沉的纹理中，摸出一段名不见经传的岁月。“你怎么会用到它？”

“我当时刚从爱尔兰回来。”

邦德缄默下来，把拐杖紧抓在手里。半晌，他轻声说：“谢谢您，长官。”

青灰色的天际透出晨曦的微光，四个小时后，马洛里驱车开进了北约克郡。他们家的庄园毗邻着一片郁郁葱葱的森林，森林背靠着蓝雾笼罩的山峦，山脚就是港口，依稀飘来远海船坞的汽笛声。他把车熄了火，凝视着这座爱德华风格的建筑。他已有许多年没回来过这里。平时，宅邸由管家罗兰太太的打理，前两天她发来短信，说要去康沃尔郡看她儿子。庄园现在空空荡荡。

邦德打开车门，犹豫地讲拐杖探出去。那木头好似一条蛇，在草丛间潜游窥伺。他呼吸进咸涩的海风，晨雾的湿气，和山茶花开后的余香，在脑海中描摹着四周的景色。这是马洛里的家。他的上司曾经在这里成长、起居，他的足迹遍布这里的每一寸土地。邦德心潮起伏，脚下踟蹰起来，直到马洛里搂过他的腰，领着他往大门走去。

脚下潮湿松软的草地被坚硬的石砖所取代，他迈上三级台阶，听到黄铜钥匙在马洛里手中孱弱地琳琅作响。锁孔里传来咔哒一声，大门缓缓地洞开了。

迎接邦德的是一股醇厚而陈旧的香气，那香味浸泡在凉幽幽的空气中，很快便无处不在。他想象着阒静的正厅，长蜡烛在壁龛里燃烧着，枝形吊灯流光璀璨。常年来，只有峭壁下海浪的回声，悄然地拂过窗帷。墙上会挂着老式的法兰西丝绸壁挂吗？楼梯间会不会有一幅幅家族肖像，在幔帐后凝视着他这个不属于这里的外人？忽然间，楼梯间传来响动，有什么东西——什么毛茸茸的活物——在朝他们加速跑来。那动物像一阵风掠过邦德的脚边，扑进了马洛里怀中。

臂肘处忽然传来温热的触感，邦德吓了一跳，往后躲去。“来，摸摸他吧。”马洛里的语气充满宠溺，“这是阿尔伯特。他是一只金毛巡回犬。”

犹豫着，邦德伸出手去，在阿尔伯特柔滑的皮毛里摸了摸。金毛犬发出舒服的呜呜声，用湿润的鼻头蹭着他的掌心。马洛里弯下腰，把狗放到地上。阿尔伯特嗥叫着，留恋地扒拉着他的袖子，然后去咬邦德的裤脚。

特工慢慢蹲下身去，伸出一只手，抚弄着阿尔伯特，接着将他搂进臂弯，轻柔地梳理着他的皮毛。阿尔伯特舔了舔他的手，发现邦德没有生气，接着大胆起来，抬起前爪扒拉着他的肩膀。很快，邦德那件昂贵的定制西装就给糟蹋得不成样子，沾满了柔软的狗毛。

“我发现他的时候，”马洛里的声音从一旁传来，“他被人遗弃在公路旁边浑身都是刮伤和脏污。我把他抱上车，带回家洗干净，给他处理伤口，第二天一早发现他睡在我旁边，说什么也不肯下去。从那天起，他就越来越粘我。”

听着阿尔伯特轻柔的呜咽，邦德低声说：“我能明白为什么。”

马洛里也蹲了下来，抚摸着阿尔伯特的脑袋，看着他清澈无辜的黑眼睛：“他是那种哪怕你不要他了，他还是会扑过来舔你的手的类型。我没把他带到伦敦去，是因为我实在太忙了，没时间照顾他。”

阿尔伯特咬住了邦德的领带，留下一个湿漉漉的印记。出乎意料地，邦德非但没有生气，反而抚弄着他的皮毛，温柔地笑了。那笑容如同一记重锤敲在马洛里心脏上：他从没见过邦德这样微笑。他脸上那些严肃的硬线条被抚平了，显得是如此单纯，让人没法相信，他竟是个冷酷的间谍。

邦德站了起来，阿尔伯特在他脚边轻柔地哼哼。他的表情一瞬间有些羞涩，似是在不好意思被一只狗卸去了心防。一股难以名状的冲动在马洛里胸腔中扑腾着。他是多么喜欢、多么想珍视这一刻，以至于他差点要开口，问道： _ **“你愿不愿意留下来，跟我一起？我是说，比如退休之后？”** _ 那股冲动无从解释，来势汹汹，但他也明白那只可能是妄想。

他继续领着邦德往前走，穿过空荡荡的大厅，踏上旋转楼梯，从墙上那些华丽幽暗的肖像画前挨个走过。瓷砖上响彻拐杖的空洞回音：笃、笃、笃……拐杖碰到了金属，发出清脆的一声。“这是什么？”

“是一具盔甲。”马洛里停下来，引着他摸了摸雕塑的头盔和它佩戴的笼柄长剑，“大概是我哪个曾祖父的收藏。我小时候可是讨厌死它了，总觉得它会活过来。”

邦德忍俊不禁：“我以为你会很喜欢骑士那一套。”

“只是因为我名字是加雷斯？不，不。完全没有。”马洛里边走边说，路过了墙上那副幅《桂妮薇儿和兰斯洛特》，王后的长剑在画布上寒光凛然，“很长一段时间里，我都痛恨这一切。我父母来自传统的经商家庭，非常保守老派，希望我也是如此。青年时期的我非常叛逆，跑去参军，跟各种我看不起的人厮混……就是为了惹他们生气。”

他拧开一扇门，让邦德先走进去。“但讽刺的是，很多年过去了，我反而变成了跟他们一模一样的人，仿佛曾经的反抗都是笑话。你没法改变刻在血液里的东西。”

邦德沉默地听着，心中隐隐触动。马洛里从没提起过自己家里的事，他猜也是因为他找不到能推心置腹的人。白厅的官场中充斥着权谋算计。房间里铺着厚厚的地毯，正中央是一张老式四柱床。哗啦一声，窗帘响了一下，一捧温暖洒在邦德脸上。

“这是我的卧室。爱尔兰那个事情之后，我曾把自己关在这里休养，将所有访客拒之门外。我那时觉得他们都是来看我笑话的。”耳边响起平淡的叙述，邦德凭空伸出手去，握住了马洛里的手腕：“我很抱歉，长官。”

“不要抱歉。现在想起来，我不认为有什么。我差不多快忘了那段日子。”

或许真的是这样。是时光最后替代创伤本身，成为每个人心底的隐痛。倘若现在有人对邦德问起维斯珀，他也只会说：“已经过去很久了。”然而已经发生的事情，真的不会留下丝毫痕迹吗？或许过往并不是忘却了，只是变成了你我的一部分……

马洛里的电话忽然响了，他掩上门去了走廊，留下邦德一个人在房间里。他漫无目的地四处张望，全靠猜测拼凑出房间的全貌。厚厚的绸缎窗帘和帷帐，喀什米尔地毯，镶嵌在墙上的银烛台，还有……他扑捉到一丝香氛的气味，循着走了过去，拐杖碰到了五斗橱。这香味并不是马洛里会用的那种。他伸出手来，摸到了一样方方正正的玻璃制品。

恰在此时，马洛里回来了。在看清邦德手里的东西时，他愣了片刻。

“你想知道这是什么，对不对？”

邦德低下头去仔细闻了闻。大概是帕托香水，他想到，他自己也很喜欢这种轻淡而讨人喜欢的味道。如果一个喷着这款香水的女人出现在他面前，难保邦德不会动心。但仍然，他心中有某个地方紧缩着。马洛里接下去回答道：“你正拿着我未婚妻的照片。”

空气凝滞住了。“都是以前的事情了，当然。”邦德恍若未闻，他迫切想知道她的模样。她是金发还是棕发，身着璀璨的夜礼服，还是规矩的白绸衬衫。她想必极其美丽高贵，气质出挑，否则怎么配得上他？但不管怎么样——“她是个很幸运的女人。”他低声说。

“曾经是吧。”

“后来发生了什么？”

“什么也没发生。我搬去了伦敦，开始为政府工作。她去了意大利。我们很久才见一次面。我们之间的那些……就只是消失了。”

邦德点点头，抿着嘴唇。从踏进门槛的一瞬间，有种失落的感觉就在折磨着他的心。这座宅邸充斥着他从未有机会参与过的岁月，他正为此惋惜着，一如他也在难以遏制地嫉妒照片中这个素昧平生的女人。她曾差点就跟他共享余生……她见证过的马洛里的一段人生，而对于那段日子，邦德一无所知。

马洛里拍了拍他的肩膀：“走吧，你想不想去外面转转？”每到春夏的时候，从这扇窗户正好能够看见海港，风里夹杂着后山蔷薇和山茶的浓烈清香。红的如火，白的似雪，缠绵着一直轰轰烈烈开到山脚。

邦德下意识地张开嘴唇，可就在那时，有什么从他脸上一闪而过。他改口道：“我更想一个人待一会儿，长官。”他的声音有些嘶哑。马洛里愣了片刻，点头说道：“好吧。”他从钥匙串上解下一把，递给特工，告诉他如果他愿意，他可以睡正对面的那间。

马洛里下楼去了，阿尔伯特也不知所踪，整间房子里静悄悄的，只剩下他自己的呼吸声。邦德在门上摸了半天，找到锁孔，转动钥匙把门打开，走了进去。一股干净的气味扑面而来，他想这应该是客房。没有风声，窗帘拉得严丝合缝。

他在床上坐了下来，叹了口气，把脸埋进掌心。天知道他有多么想答应马洛里的邀约，可他担心自己一定会忍不住想要更多，比如扑到他身上去，或是卑微地求他不要离开，因为他已经无望地爱上了他。这绝不可以发生。邦德一点都不想要贸然毁去他们之间刚刚建立起的一丝心照不宣的友谊。

邦德摸摸眼睛上的布条。一切的缘由都是这条该死的绑带——他必须时刻提醒自己，马洛里对他的关怀仅仅只是出于责任与义务。他不能放任自己沉迷于赊来的柔情。再过去两天，一切都会回到起点。他们将回到原来那种互相尊重，但礼貌地保持着距离的关系。

他生疼的指尖用力握紧那根拐杖。金属沁凉地贴着掌心，逐渐被焐得温热。

黄昏过后，从厨房里传来烤牛肉与约克郡布丁的香气。晚餐进行得很愉快，邦德已经技术娴熟，不会再把叉子切到盘子边沿去了。他自己是那种偶尔下厨，但做出的东西仅仅是能吃的人，于是由衷地赞叹道：“您手艺真棒，长官。”

“我还以为我有阵子没做过，已经技艺生疏了呢。”

“完全没有。”

马洛里为他斟上一杯冰镇沃莱白葡萄酒，跟他碰了碰杯。蜡烛在长桌子中央的烛台上燃烧着，幽香伴随冉冉的蓝烟飘散在空中。在他们身后，壁炉熊熊燃烧着。一个人的话，餐厅太空旷了，两个人就刚好。先前那股冲动又在马洛里心中涌动起来。他忽然说道：“你想过以后要怎么办没有？”

“以后？”

“比如退休之后。”

邦德摇了摇头：“不，我没有想过。你是在暗示我该主动请辞吗，长官？是不是我上周的检测分数太难看了点？”

“你想多了，我只是问问。”

“我不去想那些，”邦德叉起一块炖萝卜，又放下了。笑意逐渐从他脸上隐匿，“因为我从没觉得我能活到那个时候。”

马洛里的心猛然揪了一下，痛楚蔓延开来。他回答：“是啊。”然后寻找着合适的措辞，可是只有沉默。最终他说：“我只是想，如果你计划移居国外的话，假期的时候记得给我寄张明信片。”

邦德抬起头来。马洛里仿佛能看见他清澈的蓝眼睛，隔着横贯眼前的黑布条，定定地凝视着他。“我会的，”他轻声说，“我一定会，长官。”

北约克郡的夜晚来得比伦敦要迅疾些，一轮冷月摇挂在天际，似是夜幕被铡开了一道漏光的缝隙。从窗外传来潮汐的声音，反反复复冲洗着滩涂。临睡前，马洛里敲了敲邦德房间的门，发现只是虚掩着，就推门走了进去。

屋里一如既往地关着灯，一轮月光爬过窗台，洒在地板上。特工就靠坐在墙边，也不动弹，只是把脸转向门口，略微颔首。马洛里走到他身边，问道：“我可以吗？”

邦德迷惑不解地抬起下颌，点了点头。马洛里就紧挨着他坐下了。月光逐渐浸透他们两人的衣服。邦德问道：“阿尔伯特呢？”

“已经睡了。”

邦德又点点头，不自在地动了一下，像是克制着靠近身旁人的本能。马洛里凝视着地板上银白的月光，说道：“真可惜你看不到。这是个很美的夜晚。”

“有月光吗？”

“到处都是。”马洛里轻声回答。窗沿外面，海风送来潮汛的声响。他打量着邦德，忽然发现了什么：“你不再半夜起来拆解手枪了。”

邦德嘴唇动了动，看向他，好像是笑了：“我不再需要那么做了。”他身旁的地板上搁着那根拐杖。拐杖头在月色中银光流泻。他转过头来，开口道：“我能问你一个问题吗，长官？”

“你问吧。”

“你为什么对我这么好？”

马洛里沉默了。海风从窗棂的罅隙里吹拂着他的头发。

“因为不想写愚蠢的讣告？”

“这是两个问题了。”

邦德低下头去。就在那一刻，马洛里心中那些隐忍多时的冲动，如同被月亮指引的潮汐，汹涌地扑上了岸。他想道，事后，他一定把这怪罪于今夜无处不在的月光。“我这就回答你的第一个问题。”他低声说，然后扳过邦德的下颌，吻住了他的嘴唇。

邦德久久地怔忡着，血液麻木在了血管里，接着突然之间，他痉挛地抓紧了马洛里，猛地开始回吻他。他吻得那么用力，那么热烈，好像这是他死而复生后的第一次接吻。等到他回过神来，他早已经跪倒在他上司面前，扑在他身上难耐地喘息，揪扯着他西装外套。

没有什么比一个007主动坐到你身上跟你吻得难解难分更让人血脉偾张的事情了，马洛里不由自主抱住他，怀里都是他身上科隆香水的气味，触手是他质地上乘的西装料子，还有底下嶙峋的肩胛骨和结实柔韧的肌理。腰线处略细窄一些，他的手探到衬衣底下，摸到两处漂亮的凹陷，再往下……可是，在清醒的短暂瞬间里，马洛里不得不质问自己，这将会意味着什么。他会成为邦德那一打情人中的一员，是吗？隔三差五的，邦德或许会来找他，像今天这样热情地投怀送抱，之后头也不回地离开。和007上床就像是宿醉，放纵的甜美中有痛苦的底色。

有些鸟儿之所以不会被关进笼子，是因为它们一开始就不会自己飞进去。

邦德大可以无所谓地走开，可是他做不到。

马洛里强迫自己硬下心肠，把特工从自己身上扯下来，说：“你知道，这只能发生一次。”

邦德一下子呆住了，嘴唇微张，手愣在半空。看着他苍白的脸色，一个事实忽然狠狠击中了马洛里：“你是认真的。”

邦德木然地点了点头。马洛里喃喃地说：“你是真的……是吗？”邦德这次没有回答，只是理了理西装外套，抽身退去，轻声说：“请原谅我的冒犯，长官。”他飞快地掩饰住脸上所有的表情，声音里却有一丝颤抖。马洛里一把将他拉了回来，后悔自己的残忍，在他柔软的嘴唇上吻了吻。邦德倔强地一动不动，一声不吭。“我只是不敢相信，”他抚摸着他金发；邦德稍稍软化了一点，“不敢相信我能拥有你。我以为没人能够。”

邦德握住他的手，亲吻他手上的纹章戒指：“我早就属于你了，长官。”

他钻回到马洛里怀中，仿佛感受到了后者的凝视，低声说：“不要问了，答案是 ‘是的’。”马洛里略微诧异，辩驳道：“我没想问什么。”邦德笑而不语，凑过去在他唇上啄了一下，难以言喻的满足感在心中漾开。他扯松领带，脱掉外套，开始解衬衫的扣子。马洛里压住他的手：“让我来吧，好吗？”

邦德乖乖地停了手，唇角的弧度里有几分慵懒。马洛里承认，他肖想过这样的时刻很久了，有时候被他气得够呛，恨不得剥掉他所有的盔甲，把那嘲讽又傲慢的笑从他脸上抹去。他扯掉邦德的领带，解开衬衣的第一颗扣子，沿着肩颈的线条往上亲吻，逐渐用力。邦德仰起头，顺从地任他啃咬，时不时轻哼一声。

马洛里拉起他，把他带到床边，搂过他的腰。他们紧贴着，很快分不清是谁在战栗，那颤动在他们之间来回传递。黑暗中，邦德把手伸到他衬衫下面摸索，滑过柔软的皮肤，很快把他的西装外套也扯得乱七八糟。倘若萨维尔街的裁缝看到眼前这一幕，肯定心痛得直不起腰来。那些高档的行当给揉在一起，褶褶哄哄地扔到地毯上。

事实证明，剥光007是件相当有成就感的事，难怪那些坏蛋都喜欢这么做。马洛里在他腰间啜吻着，爱抚着他遍布伤痕的身体，感受皮肤下温热的震动。他伸手握住特工两腿间的器官，感到邦德紧绷起来。

那唤醒了某些相当令人不快的经历，邦德强迫自己放松下来，然而黑暗像一堵邪恶的墙，横贯在他眼前。他仿佛被丢入深海。他看不到对方将要做什么，自然也就无法保护自己。剥夺一个人安全感最好的方法就是剥夺他的视力。

他别无选择，唯有咬住自己的手腕，试图屏住喷薄而出的恐慌。那里的皮肤很快就被咬得失去知觉。当马洛里发现他的举动的时候，他的呼吸频率改变了，变得有些急促，压抑着怒气。“你再这么做，”他动作强硬，再吻他的时候却很温柔，“我就把你绑起来。”

邦德不由自主地战栗起来，声音喑哑：“请便，长官。”

“等下次吧，如果你表现好的话。”马洛里轻轻咬了咬他，压下他不满的挣动，把沾了润滑液的手摸到他身后。邦德又一次僵住了，无所适从地揪着床单。马洛里停下来，拨开他一绺额发：“到底怎么了？”

邦德坐起身，沉默不语。汗水从他下颌滚落下来。“我真希望能看见你。”半晌，他低声说。马洛里的心紧缩了一下，拉过他的手，放到自己脸上。慢慢地，邦德的指尖游移着，抚过他宽阔的额头，沿着英气的眉骨，找到深邃的眼窝。马洛里的长睫毛像是一羽蝴蝶那样扫过他的指尖。邦德想象着他的表情。他双眼里是一如既往的严肃吗？还是徜徉着爱欲与深情？从他眼尾堆积的细纹来判断，他应该是微笑着的。他是多么希望能亲眼看到啊。

他凑上前去，轻轻亲吻马洛里的嘴唇。那薄薄的弧度向上弯起，从他喉咙里传来愉快低沉的震动。以往面对着他，那唇角都是下撇的，整张脸好似一张忧郁的画。邦德想再吻他，却偏了几寸，亲到了鼻尖上。马洛里扳过他的脸，含着几分无奈同他接吻，唇齿间辗转摩擦，柔情而热烈。短暂分开的时候，他叹口气，说：“抱着我。”邦德照做了，搂住他的脖子。这姿势有种他不愿承认的安全感，当身后的手指按揉一阵后逐渐探入，唤起一阵难以描述的钝痛时，他收紧了环抱，近乎痉挛地拥着他，把头靠在他胸前。

他箍得很紧，又很热，好像要融化一般。马洛里轻轻吻了吻他的头发，安抚地说：“你放松一点。”他还穿着那件衬衣，逐渐被汗水浸透。邦德觉得这样更好，只要想象一下他上司衣衫不整的乱糟糟的样子，他就硬得发痛。手指很有耐心地在他体内缓慢深入，推挤着柔软的内里。刮过某处的时候，邦德猛地喘了一下，差点叫喊出声。他的战栗颤动没逃过马洛里的眼睛，那几根手指无情地折磨着他，让他几乎丢盔卸甲地哀求出来。意识已经雾蒙蒙地，只剩下欲望的洪流。

尽管马洛里把他准备得很好，当滚烫粗硬的器官挤进身体长驱直入的时候，邦德还是感到近乎窒息的痛苦，好像有块烙铁捅入了体内。他咬住下唇，隐忍着呜咽的声音，蒙眼的布条很快濡湿了。马洛里搂着他，温柔地亲着他的鬓角和额头，在他腰腹附近抚摸着，直到他不再剧烈地发颤，才抽出来一点，然后顶了进去，缓慢而悠长。

邦德把头埋在他颈间，他被撑到了极限，仍然有些疼，但也有种没顶的满足，顺着紧密相连的地方涌进心底。慢慢地，马洛里加快了速度，一下下用力地撞在他身体的最深处。快感如同雷击一般，令邦德周身都有些麻木。黑暗甜柔地包裹住他。他的世界里只剩下另一个人的体温。

他感到自己被放到了床上。邦德抬起腿，轻轻在马洛里腰间蹭了蹭，无意识地恳求着。马洛里又吻了吻他，同时猛然顶了进去。特工的身体已经变得柔软而顺从，热烈地包裹着他，随着他的顶弄发出模糊的哽咽。凝视着他微张的嘴唇，仰起的颈线和皮肤上汗水的微光，马洛里根本克制不住内心上涌的成就感。只有他能看到邦德如此臣服、任人摆布的样子，最重要的是，这竟然都是他心甘情愿的。

一股原始的占有欲接踵而来，哪怕只是想到会有另一个人看到他这副模样，马洛里都觉得他的血液燃烧起来。他按住邦德的腰，掐着他臀部紧翘的弧线，狠劲抽插了几下，又深又快地撞进他体内。邦德无力地任他抓着，在暴风骤雨般的戳刺下连咬住嘴唇的力气都没有，只是委屈地抽泣，不明白是什么触发了马洛里突如其来的怒火。意识涣散之时，前端被温暖的掌心裹住，邦德抽颤了一下，就这样缴了械。与此同时，马洛里按着他的腰，准备将自己抽出来。

觉察到了他的意图，邦德一下搂住他，将他定在原位。深深地喘息着，他哑声说：“别。就射在里面。”马洛里呆了片刻，在他意识到之前，那些微凉的液体已经喷洒了出来，如期留在了他体内深处。

很显然，客房的床是没法睡了，虽说马洛里并不介意。他让邦德休息了一会儿，梳理着他湿漉漉的金发，接着把他半推半拽去了浴室，拧开水龙头。特工一副疲软的不知所措的模样，仿佛迟疑地回想起自己刚才猛烈地渴求他的情形，神色有些羞愧。镜面镀上了一层薄雾，马洛里关掉水龙头，催他进去。邦德站起来，脚下却忽而一软，扑通一声栽进了浴缸里，坐在那儿，摔得狼狈而困惑。

马洛里根本忍不住笑：“我真该把刚刚那一幕录下来，发到MI6公共频道上。”

邦德清醒了一些，有点窘迫，但竭力掩盖着：“别忘了我可是有杀人执照的，长官。”

“再说了，还不是怪你。”隔了一阵子，他说，声音小了点儿，有些控诉的意味，脸色也有些红。马洛里起先没明白过来，等懂了他是什么意思，笑容愈发扩大。

清澄的水面晃动着，他迈进浴缸，刚一坐好，邦德又蹭了过来，无限眷恋地亲吻他的嘴唇。马洛里把他稍稍推开，有些无奈：“我得帮你清理。”他沿着温热的皮肤把手伸到水下，找到他身后。他用手指挤进狭窄入口，微微撑开，让那些液体顺着指缝流下来。纹章戒指刮着肿痛敏感的内里，邦德不禁轻喘出声，难受地蜷缩起来。马洛里在他额头上亲了亲：“乖，很快就好。”

刚被狠狠挞伐过的地方非常松软，滚烫的内里留恋地紧紧吸着他，马洛里禁不住往里深入几寸，找准了微微一蹭，邦德浑身颤抖，蓦地绞紧他，把呻吟闷在喉咙里。马洛里吻住他，手指在他体内那一点上猛力来回揉按。特工抖得几乎要散了架，贴着他无助地啜泣。

水汽湿透了他，从暗金色的皮肤表面滑落下来。邦德此刻的模样，哪怕是最清心寡欲的人看了，也忍不住觉得心荡神驰。他下意识地咬着下唇，那挣扎着掌控自己的样子，激得人更想彻底征服他。他有些哀求地蹭到马洛里怀中，舔了舔嘴唇。他太深谙怎么通过诱惑取得自己想要的。

马洛里扣住他的腰，有些粗暴地将他抬起来，猛地把他按坐下去，一下进到了底。邦德啜泣出声，瘫软下腰，表情已有些茫然，咬住他的肩膀忍耐着，却还是发出低微的呜咽。绑带后的那双眼睛，不消说，想必已经噙满泪水。火烫的肉刃捅入得极深，还在不断涨大。高潮过的身体绵软无力，马洛里不得不在他圆润的臀肉上掐了一把，邦德才勉强提起腰，颤巍巍地动了一动。深埋在他体内的那根东西直戳戳抵在那一点上，快感激得他指尖发麻，受不住的呻吟似是吃痛，又好像欢愉之至。马洛里扶着他，飞快地捣弄，最后抽送了一下，已然温和下来，相拥中更有种慰藉的意味。邦德软软趴在他身上，不再动弹，温顺地任他摆弄。马洛里拂开他耳边湿润的短发，听到他模糊地叫了声长官。

那声音透着毫不掩饰的信任与依赖，令他的心近乎疼痛地抽搐起来。马洛里低声说道：“没事了，都交给我吧。”他替他清理完毕，从墙上取下一件浴袍，将差不多失去意识的特工裹了进去。

整个北约克郡都沐浴在灿然的月光里。马洛里把卧室窗户开了条缝隙，确保潮湿的海风能够乘虚而入，而又不会太寒冷刺骨。夜色中，海岸线雾起水涌，亮灯的浮筒在水面跳动着。静谧被身边人的挣动打破了，只见邦德低低哼着，醒了过来。他伸手摸到了马洛里，唇角绽开一抹餍足的微笑，懒洋洋地凑过来亲了亲他。

马洛里摸着他的头发：“你还好吗？有没有不适？”邦德摇了摇头，但是在马洛里把手放在他腰上替他揉按的时候并未拒绝，而是闭上眼睛舒舒服服地享受起来，唇边有一抹浅笑。马洛里替他换了一条绑带，还是忍不住问道：“你感觉怎么样？”

停了片刻，邦德回答：“感觉就算我要一辈子戴着这玩意儿，也并不会恐慌了。”

马洛里心中微动，并未作声。良久，又听到邦德继续低声道：“可是与此同时，我也很害怕。我很长时间以来，从没这么害怕过……”觉察到他在发抖，马洛里搂住他，安抚地摸着他的脊背：“害怕什么？”

“只是想到我有可能会失去你。”邦德哑声回答。

马洛里把他拥到怀中，说：“没事的。”他无法告诉邦德，同样的恐惧正盘桓在他心中，风雨欲来；不像对方，他永远无法将其宣之于口。这是一项他从未被赋予过的权利——正是这一点区分了士兵与军官。一个士兵可以恐慌，可以尽情宣泄他的悲痛，之后擦干眼泪继续上路。可是倘若士兵发现连他们的长官也害怕起来了，那么整支军队的士气将毁于一旦。因此，军官绝不可以惧怕。崩溃对于他们来说，更是绝对的禁忌。

二十余年来，马洛里始终牢牢记得他在桑德赫斯特皇家军事学院所受的训诫。他更记得曾经阅读一本讲述葛底斯堡战役的小说里写道：

_ **“军伍生涯有个很大的矛盾。要当个好士兵，你必须热爱军队。但要当个好军官，你必须愿意下令，葬送你热爱的事物。这……这是非常困难的。其它职业都没有这个要求。所以优秀的人虽然多，但好军官很罕见啊。”** _

仍然梳理着他的头发，马洛里想到，那一天会何时到来呢？当他不得不下令，送他去赴死。到了那一天，他又该怎么办呢？这是他永远不会告诉邦德的事情。相反地，他只会拥抱他，呼唤他的名字，安慰他说：“没事的。”邦德逐渐地睡着了。直到长夜将尽，马洛里也始终睁着眼睛，凝视着北约克郡寒凉的月光，逐渐溢满窗沿。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 部分对话灵感来自《皇家赌场》剧本的删节场景。  
> 2\. 篇末葛底斯堡那段话来自迈克尔·夏埃拉所著《杀戮天使》，翻译则选自《血疫》一书。  
> 3\. 加雷斯是亚瑟王传说中的圆桌骑士之一  
> 4\. 《桂妮薇儿和兰斯洛特》是一张很著名的画作，描绘了王后册封骑士时的经典一幕。链接：https://images.fineartamerica.com/images/artworkimages/mediumlarge/1/8-queen-guinevere-and-sir-lancelot-motionage-designs.jpg


	6. DAY 6

有生以来的第一次，邦德没有在枕头下放一把枪，竟也拥有了一夜安眠。

清晨的曦光洒在他身上，他慢慢翻了个身，摸索着捧住另一个人的脸，像怀抱着一个梦境，轻盈的喜悦在心中扑腾。半晌，有一双手揽住他，吻随即落在他额头上，如同洗礼。

“早上好，长官。”他喃喃地说。

“感觉还好吗？”

邦德点点头，呼吸在胸腔间震动：“不会更好了。”马洛里低低笑了，伸手去拿手机，犹豫了片刻是否要将眼前的一幕拍下来：邦德舒展着眉头，躺在他怀抱里，唇角有一丝笑意。这俨然是幅罕见又珍贵的风景。最终考虑到种种保密措施，他将这念头丢去一边，查看起邮件来。

他一边检查邮件，一边把手轻柔地搂在他腰上。似是觉察到马洛里的注视，邦德动了动，用喑哑的嗓音低低问道：“喜欢你看到的吗，长官？”

“喜不喜欢，你昨晚还感觉不出来？”

“我想再确认一下。”

马洛里托住他的后脑，不由分说就吻上去。这个吻充满攻占与掠夺，直吻得邦德喘不过气来，双手无力地抓着他的衣襟。“现在相信了？”他把人放开，含着一丝戏谑问。邦德点了点头，躺回他臂弯里，嘴唇还残留着一丝刺痛，心脏砰砰直跳。

太阳越升越高，像一道金弧笼罩在房间上方。门吱嘎开了条缝，阿尔伯特溜了进来，蹿过地毯，吠叫着刨着床沿，像是不满自己的位置给人夺走了。马洛里伸手宠溺地挠了挠它的下颚，将金毛犬给赶下了床。

躺在他上司的怀里，邦德心中充溢着罕见的安宁。他感觉是那么平静，那么安心，一股眷恋之情油然而生。以往，这念头会叫他觉得羞愧，觉得软弱，可是现在他忽然不再担心这些了。也许是他明白，在这个与他有着相似灵魂的男人这里，他的苦可以被理解，他的痛也都被宽恕。

他摸索着抓住马洛里的一只手，轻声说道：“谢谢你。”

那手掌抽动了一下：“为什么谢我？”

邦德低声说：“为了所有的一切。”

手指有些怜爱地摸了摸他的头发，同时有嘴唇在他头顶吻了一下。邦德任由他抱着，静静地享受这不可多得的片刻，一种亲密的感觉在他们之间流淌。他又想说些什么，但最终什么也没说出口，只是紧紧地搂住身边的人。

邦德试图拖着他的上司再赖会儿床，然而马洛里义正言辞地拒绝了他：“我得去准备早餐。”特工又躺了一会儿，最终认命地坐了起来，从椅背上拿起衣服，抓起拐杖下了楼。

他企图到厨房帮忙，结果被煎锅烫了手，遭到了马洛里一顿训斥，又给轰了出来。马洛里做好饭出来，就看到邦德坐在餐桌旁边，逗弄着怀里的阿尔伯特，脸上洋溢着一抹浅笑。他倚在门口看了半晌，才回身去端餐盘。

脚步声从厨房朝他走近，接着蓦然停下。从门廊里传来了马洛里的轻笑声，低沉而悦耳。那笑声里的揶揄令邦德有些疑惑：“怎么了？我把领带系歪了吗？”

“不，不。”马洛里的声音愈发戏谑，竭力忍着笑，“只是，你穿了我的衣服。”

“噢，该死。”邦德站起身，窘迫不已。这就是看不见的坏处之一；他先前还在想这条背带怎么比平时长了一些，“我这就去换掉。”马洛里先一步抓住了他，不让他逃离现场，另一手稳稳地把盘子放在桌上：“别，这样挺好的。只是，让我来……”

他替邦德理了理领带，以及浆洗过的硬领。007乖乖地任他摆弄，那有些手足无措的样子，出乎意料地可爱。马洛里沿着他的耳背，顺势在颈线上亲了亲。他们两人的气味已经彻底重叠在了一起，难解难分。

早餐过后，马洛里给阿尔伯特套上项圈，牵着它去后山散步；邦德亦步亦趋地跟在他身边，拐杖轻触在松软湿润的长草之间。海港的微风吹拂在他脸上，远处有海鸥振翅的声音。在岬角处的一块岩石旁边，阿尔伯特又开始拱他的脚踝。邦德蹲下身把狗抱起来，抚摸着它柔软的皮毛。

“真希望我在伦敦也有时间照料他。”马洛里揉了揉金毛犬的脑袋，有些感伤。

“也许坦纳可以帮把手。”

“我想他已经有的忙了，再要求他这样的事是很不合适的。”

邦德微叹口气，他的上司有时真的很固执，以一种近乎高尚的方式。马洛里继续道：“如果你想的话，可以常来看看他。虽然我猜你也没有什么空，”邦德失笑，“不过，我还是想把钥匙给你。”

邦德心中微动，点了点头。阿尔伯特低柔地呜咽着，喷着鼻息，蹭了蹭邦德的掌心。在他们脚下，峭壁海浪翻涌。北约克郡有种和苏格兰不同的恬静，在这天涯海角，他心中的硝烟被洗涤一空，取而代之的是某种遥远而柔和的思绪，在他心中磅礴翻滚。

回去的路上，邦德开口说道：“很奇怪，我忽然有种感觉。”

“什么？”

“我突然很想要活下去。我已经很久没有……但就在刚刚，生命似乎重又回到了我身体里。而我拼命地想要留住它。”

马洛里沉默了许久，接着回答：“我很高兴你这么说。”

“我快变得不像个间谍了。”邦德说，“从昨天到今天，我差不多违反了间谍行为准则手册上的每一条规定。”

还有那玩意儿？这是马洛里第一个想法。“那么，”他问，“你后悔吗？”

邦德沉默片刻，接着凑过来吻他：“一点也不，长官，”他喃喃地说，“一点也不。”

午饭又是马洛里下的厨。他做的香肠配土豆泥简直有化腐朽为神奇的力量，让邦德对英国食物有了一个彻底的改观。下午，天气晴朗起来，马洛里从后院找来一杆猎枪，打山脚树林里的松鸡。邦德也拿了一支，可是只敢比划两下。马洛里见他郁闷不已，从身后半搂住他，瞄准之后，把着他的手扣下扳机。他的呼吸拂在邦德耳畔，特工的心砰砰直跳，早就忘了那只可怜的松鸡了。

那之后，M决定带他那明显在家中待得百无聊赖的下属在北约克郡兜兜风。远处雾气迷濛，扑面吹来的风却凛冽凉爽。M驱车开上那条通向市镇的路，心中在后悔没有带阿尔伯特一起出来。不过，他往副驾驶看了一眼，有些揶揄地想，他已经有个家伙要照顾了，所以——

_砰。_

巨变就是那个时候发生的。一辆车从山隘里突然冲了出来，拦腰撞上了M和邦德的车。伴着刺耳的刹车声，一只轮胎骨碌碌地滚下山坡，车门则给撞得瘪了下去。碎玻璃铺满了地面，有滚滚浓烟从车前盖里升起，徐徐地飘向天空。

几个穿黑衣服、戴黑头套的人下了车，将不省人事的M和邦德拖进车里。

在半梦半醒间，马洛里意识到自己被人绑在椅子上。他顿觉有些个不妙。记忆中，他上一次被人绑在椅子上，还是在一九八九年的北爱尔兰。他费力地慢慢睁开眼睛，头痛得像是有人在他脑子里挥起锯刀。

眼前站着的男人拥有一张很眼熟的脸，那种熟悉感，像隔着一层窗玻璃纸模模糊糊地凝视。他的脸圆圆的，蓄着络腮胡，下巴肥厚，一双黑眼睛闪着寒冷的光。忽然间，马洛里心中一跳，一个名字浮现在脑海：“帕特里克·奥布莱恩。”

那人点点头：“您的记忆力不错，马洛里先生。”

就在那人说出他的名字的一瞬间，某些记忆忽然间苏醒了。马洛里不动声色地往四周看去，不由得松了口气：只见邦德被两个人架着，脑袋低垂，金发上沾满土灰，但胸口仍在起伏。

这是一间狭小的混凝土囚室。地板起了皮，顶上悬挂着一盏白灯，墙上残留着斑斑血迹和用焦黑沥青写下的盖尔语字母：dìoghaltas（复仇）、Óglaigh na hÉireann（爱尔兰共和军）……这景象忽而跟他记忆中恐怖的影像重合了。他仿佛又听到那段灰色岁月所发出的残忍召唤。马洛里强迫自己保持镇定，在椅子里坐得笔直，表情纹丝不动。

奥布莱恩从裤兜里拔出酒瓶，喝了一口。他也在端详着马洛里，目光逐渐变得遥远。

二十年前，共和军与英军早已结下了血海深仇，战火从一九七一年的德里，蔓延到一九八八年的直布罗陀。一九八九年，他们成功策划了一场针对英国驻军的袭击，并逮到了一名英国军官。

他年纪轻轻，却已经被授予了中校军衔，这令奥布莱恩有些刮目相看。而即便他被好几个人押着，却依旧有种从容不迫的气度，镇静地迎上他的目光。

奥布莱恩走上前去，端详着那张漂亮的贵族似的脸庞。奥布莱恩的父母都死在英国陆军的炮火下，他对英国人的仇恨是流淌在血液中，刻在骨子里的。他尤其痛恨他们那副高高在上的神情，好像自己比别人高人一等似的。当英国军官在享受优渥的待遇时，奥布莱恩却在啃着泥地里的菜根，拨弄弹簧与撞针——替人维修枪支，这是共和军替他找的第一份工作。

他摸摸军官的头发，又扯了扯他的领子：“现在威风不起来啦？”军官昂着头，不卑不亢，那双生着长长睫毛的眼睛里有不屑，也有骄傲。奥布莱恩心底的仇恨被点燃了。他回身抄起白兰地酒瓶，就往军官脑袋上砸去。

咔嚓一声响，玻璃碎了，混合着鲜血的酒水从军官额角上淌了下来。奥布莱恩吼道：“你叫什么名字？你的军队番号？”

军官趔趄了一下，唇角发白，但一声不吭。他闭上了双眼。那视死如归的神情让奥布莱恩冷笑起来：“好，好。马洛里先生，我确保你在这儿会度过一段好时光的。”

如今面对着二十年后的加雷斯·马洛里，奥布莱恩知道自己输了。在马洛里身上，他找不见曾经那些折磨所留下的痕迹。他依旧和二十多年前一样，身上凝结着英国人那永不屈服的品质。无论奥布莱恩曾如何摧残他，都只使得他更加坚不可摧。

奥布莱恩自己就没有那么风光了。他一直被英军通缉，过着流亡的生活，甚至不得不改头换面，在爱尔兰做回了老本行。只是，这回他再无法握着那些枪械，投身到他最钟爱的事业——对抗英国人，直到上个月。

上个月，三名IRA成员试图在白金汉宫附近制造几起事故，然而他们连炸弹都还没埋完，军情六处的人就拿着GCHQ截货的消息，将他们抓了个正着。消息传到贝尔法斯特，奥布莱恩狂怒不已。他策划了针对MI6的袭击，又派人找到了马洛里的公寓。至于北约克郡，那纯属是沾了过去的光：二十多年前，奥布莱恩就从缴获的情报上得知，他们可怜的阶下囚的所有住址。

“我们也算是老相识了，马洛里先生。”奥布莱恩咧嘴笑了。

“可不是嘛。”马洛里回答。

“那你应该明白，我们爱尔兰人是怎样的。”奥布莱恩的笑容渐渐寒冷，“我们有仇必报。”

“而军情六处不会放过任何一个对它发动袭击的人。”马洛里说。

“军情六处，哈？”奥布莱恩咀嚼着那个音节，好像觉得它非常有趣似的。忽然间，他做了一件和二十多年前一样的事：他拔出酒瓶，照着马洛里砸了过去。马洛里在椅子里躲闪了一下，碎片依然划伤了他的额角。余光里，他看到邦德猛地挣扎起来。

奥布莱恩转过头去。

“这位——邦德先生，是吧？”他说，“我可以放他离开。你瞧，马洛里先生，我是个公私分明的人。这是你我之间的事儿，跟别人无关。”

邦德再次挣扎了一下：“你真是慷慨，不过我更想留下。”

奥布莱恩惊讶了片刻，接着恍然大悟：“多么感人啊，”他纵声大笑，“马洛里先生，您有一位多么忠心耿耿的骑士。”

“我的要求很简单，”奥布莱恩扔掉酒瓶，在裤子上擦了把手，“军情六处必须释放我们的三名同伴，同时取消未来所有打击共和军的计划。”

血流进了马洛里的眼睛，他眼前雾蒙蒙地发红：“你该知道那不可能。”

阴郁从奥布莱恩眼中闪过，虽然他看起来并不意外。他的笑容渐渐消失，取而代之的，是一种寒冷的怨恨。马洛里屏住了呼吸等待着，还是没能在奥布莱恩突然用枪托给了他一下子时忍住痛哼。他的鼻梁差点给打断了，血从嘴唇上的破口涌了出来。在另一边，邦德挣扎得太厉害了，那俩人几乎按不住他。奥布莱恩擦了擦汗，不耐烦地吩咐道：“把他带走。”

哐啷啷，铁门在身后关上了，像是隔绝了两个世界。邦德拼命挣扎起来，其中一个人照着他的腹部狠狠来了一拳，几乎将他的五脏六腑都打得移了位。邦德脸色惨白，冷汗水洗似的往下淌，不再动弹了。

他被拖行有两三分钟，接着那些人停下了。钥匙插进锁孔，缓缓转了一转，接着有人从背后猛推了邦德一把，让他摔进了这间牢房，紧接着拉起链条，将门重新锁上了。

慢慢地，等到腹部不再像刀绞似的痛着，邦德站起身，摸索起来。他摸到了一张铁床，一只马桶和一把椅子。墙壁坑坑洼洼，没有窗户。若不是他看不见，从这里逃出去简直易如反掌。他们甚至都没搜他的身。可是一个连开枪都有可能打到自己的特工有什么用呢？更别提还要搭救另一个人了。

他用双手抱住膝盖，将脸埋进胸前。他身上还残留着马洛里的味道：冷峻、深沉，有如家一般温暖。一股格外强烈的思念与酸楚涌上心头。当他在生死边缘的时候，马洛里从不曾放弃过他。而现在轮到他是那个需要保护的人，邦德却什么也没法为他做。

邦德不知道自己是什么时候陷入昏睡，又是在哪一刻突然醒来，听到远处猫头鹰的嗥叫。原来已经是半夜了。他活动了一下僵硬的四肢，正要站起身来，铁门忽然哐啷啷地一响，接着是一阵脚步声。邦德呆住了，他屏住了呼吸……脚步越来越近，有些趔趄。邦德的心霎时一跳，低声道：“长官？”

回应他的是几声压抑的咳嗽。邦德赶紧伸出手去，扶住了马洛里。他的手上很快变得粘腻湿滑。阒静的黑暗里，他又浅又急的呼吸是那样刺耳，切割着邦德的心脏。

扶着马洛里在墙根处坐下，邦德擦了擦手上的血迹，犹豫片刻，问道：“您还好吗？”

许久，马洛里才说：“我没事。”他的声音很是嘶哑，像是烧焦了。那喘息越来越沉重，像一台磨损不堪的风箱。负疚与无力感让邦德的喉咙哽得发痛：“我很抱歉。”他喃喃地说。

马洛里无奈的轻笑是咳出来的：“我不明白的是，”他说，“你向来会为一些莫名其妙的事情道歉。”

“我本该能做些什么的。”邦德哑声说。苦楚在心中沉重地泛开：他明知道爱的人在受苦，却既无法为他分担，也无法代替他承受。他颓丧地说：“我连我们在哪儿都不知道。是北爱尔兰吗？”

“你猜得不错。”

“得想个办法给六处发讯号才行。”

“感谢Q，”马洛里轻咳着说，“那辆车上有他安装的自动报警系统。”

邦德确信此刻比尔·坦纳已经收到了警报，接着发觉他的上司怎么也联系不上，于是迅速让军情五处展开调查。可是，邦德哀伤地想，等到五处的人赶来这里——如果他们真的赶得到的话——他们早就连尸骨都冷透了。在这片曾被凯尔特的薄暮所笼罩的土地上，邦德头一次明白什么叫做万念俱灰。

他又摸索起墙根来，像是指望着那里能凭空多出来一个洞。在他身边，马洛里动了动，忍下一声痛哼。他倒是庆幸邦德看不见他的模样，看不见奥布莱恩等人都对他做了什么，西装外套上的血已经干涸了，但伤口依旧痛得火烧火燎。入夜以后，牢房里寒意刺骨。他将自己慢慢蜷缩起来，仍旧难以抵挡寒冷的侵袭。

邦德很快觉察到他的上司在轻轻发抖。他立刻脱下外套，披在了马洛里身上，接着深吸了一口气，试探性地搂住他，将脑袋靠在他胸前。从他紧挨着的胸膛里传来绵长有力的心跳声，昨晚，就是这声音伴他入睡，在梦中恒远地同他一起。

微薄的暖意在二人之间传递着，邦德有些不好意思地解释道：“很久以前，当我在西伯利亚的时候，”他回忆着，“有个KGB间谍教了我这么一种御寒方法。”

马洛里揶揄道：“我猜这位间谍同志是名美丽的女士吧。”

破天荒地，邦德感到自己脸红了：“您怎么知道？”

马洛里轻哼道：“我还不了解你？”

邦德压低声音，信誓旦旦地说：“那都是过去了，长官，我保证。”马洛里还是不理他，他只好凑过去，试探性地在他嘴唇上吻了一下。他在舌尖上尝到了血，心中又是一阵发疼。

疲惫啃咬着他的神经，不一会儿，邦德就头昏脑涨起来。半梦半醒间，他忽而感到马洛里的手轻柔地从眼前拂过。马洛里的手很冷，像一具白骨似的那么冷，他的目光却很温柔，有些恍惚。邦德所不知道的是，他的意识也正逐渐模糊，而马洛里在意识涣散之前最后所想的是，要是他能再看看那双眼睛，就好了。


	7. DAY 7

黎明时分，从远方的薄暮中传来天主教堂的钟声，将邦德从睡梦中唤醒。伴随着一阵突如其来的恐慌，他发现自己身边空空如也。在他四周，万事万物是如此安静，整片牢房寂静得像是死了一样。

邦德摸索着走到门口，握住铁栅栏，用力地摇了摇。他摇了差不多三分钟，确信声音响得能吵醒半个贝尔法斯特，依旧没有人过来。于是，邦德按了按腕表上的旋钮，捏住弹出来的那根针，开始撬锁。几分钟之后，铁链丁零当啷地坠落在地。

邦德深吸口气，试探地迈出一步，接着是第二步。他往左走去——昨天，他就是被从这个方向拖来这里的。他走得很慢，很小心，生怕撞上什么。静悄悄的牢房宛如一个巨大的坟场，沉寂得令人毛骨悚然。爱尔兰人都去哪里了？发生了什么？

突然间，邦德被什么东西绊了一下，险些栽到地上去。他不出声地咒骂了一句，回身在地上摸索着那东西的轮廓，继而惊呆了：那竟然是一把卡拉什尼科夫步枪。他不敢相信自己的好运气。

邦德想道，到底发生了什么事情，让爱尔兰共和军如此丢盔卸甲，连枪都不要了？更重要的是，马洛里在哪里？他还……？邦德的心沉重地一坠，阻止自己继续想下去。不。他一定还活着。他必须活着，因为邦德是不会参加他那天杀的葬礼的。

他拎起枪，继续往前走，边走边推开走廊两侧的铁门。忽然间，头顶传来细微的声响，接着一簇簇灰尘落了下来。邦德停住脚步，迷惑不已……直到脚下的地板开始晃动。

邦德猛地向前扑去，卧倒在地，抱住脑袋。轰隆一声巨响，他的耳朵里嗡嗡有声，接着就什么都听不到了。一股气浪震得墙壁颤抖不已，掀起碎石与沙尘，洒了邦德一头一脸，仿佛他刚钻到热沙子里洗了个澡似的。邦德蜷伏在不断摇颤的地板上，呛咳着，暴露在炙热的空气中，难以呼吸。

几扇铁门被爆炸给拆了下来，轰然坍塌，而硝烟夹杂着刺鼻的硫磺味，缓缓充满了整条走廊。

几分钟后，邦德从短暂的失聪里恢复过来，只是脑袋依然昏蒙蒙的。他吐掉嘴里的沙子，到处摸他的步枪。突然间，一阵剧痛使他险些叫出声来——有人踩住了他的手。那人随即揪住他的头发，发出好似被灼伤了的笑声：“邦德先生，你竟然还活着。”

是奥布莱恩。顿时，邦德感到一股格外猛烈的仇恨，他的五脏六腑都好似在燃烧：“你不也是吗？”

奥布莱恩咧开了嘴。

“我？想干掉我可没那么容易。英国军队用了二十年，然后失败了。你觉得你需要多久？”

邦德平静道：“你会惊讶的。”

奥布莱恩冷笑：“你很自信，邦德先生。只是你凭借什么呢？你甚至都看不见。”

“我不需要看得见。”

“很自信，是吧？自信是个好品质，可惜它与愚蠢只有一线之隔。”

奥布莱恩移开了靴子，猛地把邦德提了起来，按到墙上，用两手卡住他的脖子。邦德哽住了，拼命挣扎。第二轮爆炸在这时突然不期而至，震得天花板格格作响。脖子上的桎梏松开了，邦德摔到地上，不住地咳嗽。他在浓烟里四处摸索，终于摸到了他的步枪。枪管已经变得滚烫滚烫的。

凭借着多年来娴熟地拆解枪械的本领，邦德迅速地给步枪校准，检查好弹夹，躲在一堵墙后等待着。他模糊地听到，爱尔兰人在硝烟中咳嗽、咒骂，同时趔趔趄趄地往他这里走来，显然是被炸伤了腿。邦德屏住呼吸，额上渐渐沁出了冷汗。他也没有多少把握……

在MI6供职以后，邦德每周二、周四都会去MI6位于苏格兰德里克堡的射击训练场进行训练，风雨无阻。有时，训练要求他蒙着双眼，身上贴着电极，来模拟在漆黑的夜晚开枪的情境。倘若他无法通过声音来判断敌人的方位，因而射偏了，浑身就会一阵刺痛。

他反复地深深呼吸着，强迫自己想象这里是苏格兰，而奥布莱恩不过是靶道前方的靶子……还是特别愚蠢的一个……

当奥布莱恩粗重的呼吸声路过转角时，邦德扣下了扳机。他连开了三枪，听到爱尔兰人跌倒在地，笨拙地试图再度站起。突然间，从渺远的炮弹轰响中，传来了教堂的钟声——一下、两下、三下。钟敲了整整十二下。邦德的心猛地一跳。

已经整整七天了。

他抬起手，怔忡片刻，猛地将布条扯了下来。

重现光明的过程宛如浮出水底。他将双眼慢慢睁开，于是数不清的色彩、图像、光影纷至沓来，争先恐后地挤满他的视野。他的眼球一阵刺痛。眼前是一条被炸毁的走廊，两侧的铁栅栏被炸得七零八落，混凝土墙上布满凹坑，到处都是砂砾和石灰。

邦德低下头去。爱尔兰人躺在他面前。他终于看清了他的样子，天哪，他长得可真丑。奥布莱恩身上有三个弹孔，他也在凝视着邦德，慢慢地，张开口，露出被血染红的牙齿：“你认为……你赢了，是吗，邦德先生？”不等邦德回答，他又断断续续地说：“共和军是……不会放弃的。那些失去的土地——”

邦德打断了他的话：“他在哪里？”

奥布莱恩转了转眼珠，咧嘴笑了：“他已经死了。”

邦德抬起脚，踩住他的伤口，用力地往下碾。爱尔兰人凄惨地嚎叫起来。在这嚎叫声中，邦德说：“我没问你他怎么样了。我问你他在哪儿。”

血沫从爱尔兰人嘴唇里涌出来，沾在他的胡子上：“右边第—第二间，但我告诉你……他已经……”

邦德的子弹在他能说完之前穿过了他的喉咙。

撇下爱尔兰人，邦德直奔右手边第二间牢房而去。他的心跳得是如此之快，好像都要撞出胸膛了。铁门没有锁，轻轻一推便开了——

眼前的一幕几乎让他的心脏停止了跳动。

这不是邦德第一次参与战争。一九八六年，他作为皇家海军“布里斯托号”上的见习指挥官，在福克兰战争中发挥了举重若轻的作用。早在那时，他就见识过硝烟从桅杆上升起，断裂的船体中涌出人类的躯骸，可它们都不如眼下他在贝尔法斯特街道上目睹的那般凄惨。到处都是滚滚硝烟，尘雾中有半裸的人们在跑来跑去，惊恐地叫着救命。路边躺着衣衫褴褛的女人和孩子，用烧得焦黑的手捂着血淋淋的伤口，地上是到处是弹坑以及弹片……

在一颗被炸蔫了的山毛榉树下，停着一辆敞篷吉普车。邦德将马洛里放到后座，接着跳进了驾驶室。他发动了吉普车，猛地一踩油门，差点撞上一个三四十岁的女人。

“麻烦你，”邦德说，“请问医院怎么去？”

女人因为他的英国口音而高高扬起眉毛：“你们这些英国人在大教堂区建了个野战医院，怎么，你不知道？”邦德道了谢，踩下油门，飞驰而去，在马路上扬起一阵尘烟。那女人的叫声被淹没在发动机的声响里：“哎，你不能那么走，那里还在打仗——”

对于邦德来说，眼下没有什么事情是他做不出来的，只要是为了加雷斯·马洛里。他握紧方向盘，方才的那一幕倏地又浮上脑海，他眼前一阵模糊：他打开铁门，就看到马洛里躺在地上，不省人事。他身上到处都是血，血迹如此厚重，以至于那件西装都给染得看不出本来的颜色。邦德差点没认出他的样子。

把他从地上抱起来的时候，邦德的心在痛苦与仇恨中燃烧。他突然后悔让奥布莱恩死得如此轻巧。

汽车掀起一捧沙土，拐过了一栋漆着联合王国国旗的建筑。再往前就是大教堂区了。稀薄的空气中，隐隐地传来炮火的声响，灰蓝色的天幕尽头硝烟弥漫。邦德不由自主地停了车。他当然可以选择绕路，可是，这么走显然更近。邦德往后座看了看，短暂地闭上双眼，咬了咬牙，猛地踩下油门。

才经历过战火洗礼的大教堂区街道千疮百孔，到处都是断垣残壁，仿佛谁对这座城市实施了当年希特勒的“焦土”政策。灿烂的阳光晃着邦德的眼睛，他抬手拂去额角的汗水——

哒哒哒。建筑物里的机关枪开始扫射了。一枚子弹擦着邦德的头顶飞过，打在后视镜上。邦德猫着腰，低下头，转动方向盘，迎着枪林弹雨飞驰而去。灼热的黄铜碎片四处飞溅，弹在挡风玻璃上，留下一条条放射状的裂纹。

子弹噼里啪啦从汽车的铁皮上弹开。某一时刻，枪声密集得让邦德觉得他今天就要葬身此地了，可不知为何，他心中竟没有一丝害怕。只凭借着那简单又微弱的一个念头——一定要去到医院——他就只管闭着眼睛往前开。曾有太多人死在他眼前了，他绝望地想，他再也不要体验一次……

汽车颠簸着，带着满身子弹打出的凹痕，就那样冲出了大教堂区。冷汗已经把邦德的衣服都湿透了。而远处，一座座军绿色帐篷沐浴在雾气消散后的阳光中，已然隐约可见。

马塞雷尼军营的野战医院是英国驻军最早在一九八六年建起的。那是一栋白色的建筑，一排灰色的台阶连接着门厅，门厅口有两个背着冲锋枪的守卫。此刻，在医院前方坐落着一排帐篷，不断有受伤的皇家警卫军被用担架运至此处。邦德停了车，把马洛里从车上抱下来，往那座门帘上贴着红十字标识的帐篷走去。

威廉·罗伯瑟姆军医准将从一九七五年起就在英国陆军服役。他今年七十三岁，依旧精神瞿烁，一头花白的头发梳得一丝不苟。今天从一大早，英军与共和军交火后，他就忙得不可开交。

眼下，他正忙着给一个被弹片切开脚踝的士兵止血，帐篷帘子突然被掀开，一个陌生男人走了进来，怀里还抱着另一个人。

陌生人穿着一身肮脏的西服，领带扯松了，扣子崩掉了几颗，头发和脸上都是尘土与鲜血，正是詹姆斯·邦德。他打量了这间临时医院半晌，找到一张空的手术床，把马洛里小心地放了下来，接着哑声对罗伯瑟姆医生说：

“请您救救他。”

罗伯瑟姆医生看了他一眼，决定先不过问他冒失闯入一事。他走到手术床前，一股浓重的血腥味扑面而来，让他皱了皱眉。他检查了一会儿，往身后指了指：“把他放到那里去吧。”

邦德走过去一看，那里躺着一排已经死去的英军士兵，身上盖着白色的防水布。他折回来，困惑道：“我不明白您的意思。”

“你来晚了一步，”军医说，“他已经死了。”

邦德呆呆地看着他，像是没听懂他的话似的。接着，他慢慢俯下身，伏在马洛里胸口上听了听，低声叫道：“医生，他还活着，”他顿了顿，“但是如果您不救他，他很快就要死了。”

军医锐利的蓝眼睛里闪过一丝不快：“可我为什么要那样做？他失血太多了，已经活不成了。何况，还有那么多人等着呢。”说话的当儿，外面又响起了军用卡车的声音。

邦德摇晃了一下，脸色陡然变得惨白惨白的，像是有人刚把他的五脏六腑都取走了。半晌，他低下了头：“求你了，”他说，嘴唇在颤抖，“他对我很重要。”

“重要？那你赶紧准备钱给他筹办葬礼吧。”

罗伯瑟姆医生返回到那个被切开脚踝的士兵旁边，拿起钳子。“叮” 的一声，他夹出了一块碎弹片，扔进不锈钢盆里。邦德脸色苍白地站在那里，紧握着马洛里的一只手。慢慢地，他动了动，往门口走去，但却是“哗啦”一声，紧紧地拉上了帘子。

军医叫道：“喂，你在做什——”但他的声音旋即凝固了。邦德背靠着帐篷帘站着，手里是一把手枪，枪口正对准罗伯瑟姆的心脏。

“医生，”邦德开口了，他握枪的手非常平稳，“请你马上按照我说的去做，否则我就开枪了。”

“你疯了，”军医平静地说，“你知道这能让你在贝尔马什监狱关上多少年吗？”

邦德好似没听到似的：“现在马上救他。”

“我说了，他已经——”

邦德推开了保险。

罗伯瑟姆医生沉默了片刻，接着摇摇头，走向手术台。他检查了几分钟，从盘子里拿起止血钳，抬起头来：“如果你不想影响我的工作，”他说，“就把枪收起来，到旁边等着。”

邦德站在一旁看了一会儿，就再也无法看下去，掀起帘子走到了外面。炫目的阳光从贝尔法斯特的长空洒落下来，笼罩着这片浸满鲜血的土地。从遥远的地方仍时不时传来模糊的隆隆炮响，在他身边，许多受伤的士兵席地而坐，黑乎乎的泥土结了块地沾在脸上。

从他们的交谈中，邦德明白了事情的原委：在头天夜里，贝尔法斯特的亲英派与爱尔兰共和军与宣战了，起因是共和军在一家酒吧里布下炸弹，炸死了包括六名平民在内的三个亲英派指挥官。亲英派的报复来得毫不含糊，他们在驻北爱尔兰的英国皇家警卫队的帮助下，攻占了爱尔兰共和军的大半据点。这便是邦德在牢房里经历的两次爆炸。这之后，英军也正式加入到了与共和军的交火中。

邦德低头看了看自己的手。他的手上沾满了干涸的鲜血——马洛里的血。他试图蹭掉它，可是却发现怎么也擦不掉。像是永远也擦不净了。

大约三十分钟后，罗伯瑟姆医生掀开帘子，出来了。他站在台阶上，脱下沾血的外科手套，又取下眼镜擦了擦。在他旁边，邦德紧紧抿着嘴唇，微微地发着抖。

军医看了他一眼，说：

“他会活下来。”

一瞬间，好像有人把邦德的骨头全给抽走了，他一下子靠着帐篷滑坐到了地上，用手捂住了脸。罗伯瑟姆的神色微微松动，他从口袋里取出烟盒，递了过去：“来一根吗？”

邦德抬起头，用潮湿的蓝眼睛茫然地看着他，继而清醒过来，接过烟盒与打火机，拇指划了划，点燃了一根香烟。他沉默地抽完了一根，用脚将烟头踩灭，解下腰间的手枪，递了过去。

“现在您可以把我交给军事法庭了。”他平静地说。

一抹讶然从罗伯瑟姆医生脸上闪过。他接过邦德的枪，掂量了几下，像在思忖什么。片刻的沉吟后，他摇了摇头：“这次就算了。你这样的人，我见得多啦。只是，你必须明白，你不能这样乱来。这会让所有事情都乱套的。”

邦德就像个做错了事的学生，低着头，悄声地说：“谢谢您。”

罗伯瑟姆医生的脸上似是露出了一丝笑容，他转过身，掀起帘子：“或许你想进来看看他？”

邦德跟着罗伯瑟姆医生走进了帐篷。

未来的几天里，邦德恨不得24小时呆在马洛里床前，罗伯瑟姆医生本来想将他赶走，但一看到他在帐篷外面，像条无家可归的流浪狗似的徘徊，就忍不住一次次为他破例。这期间，英军与共和军勉强达成了停火协议，英政府承诺交给北爱尔兰更多自治权，三名亲英派指挥官的遗体被运往伦敦，体面地下葬。马塞雷尼军营的士兵们迎来了假日。现在他们要做的只是在贝尔法斯特街头轮流巡逻。

马洛里是第三天醒的。他苏醒的时候，感到手边有什么柔软的东西，原来那是什么人的头发。他微微抬起手来，怜爱地摸了摸邦德的头顶，而特工在梦中舒服地轻哼出声，蹭向他的掌心。

头顶电灯投下的微光里，邦德的金发熠熠生辉，好似熔化的金子。马洛里又看了半晌，再度陷入了昏睡。

第二天他醒来时，真切地感知到了曾发生在他身上的一切。疼痛毫不留情地啃咬着他的神经，好似他浑身都给卡车碾过似的。马洛里回想起来，那天一大早，奥布莱恩就把他拉去，继续残酷地讯问，同时把这些年的苦难全部发泄在他身上。他没过多久就失去了意识。

他动了动，想要坐起来。邦德惊醒了。他起先茫然地看着他，接着睁大眼睛，有些难以置信地轻声叫道：“长官……”

他试探地握住了马洛里的一只手，力度很轻柔，好像生怕这一切只是幻觉。这之后，他也不说话，只是愣愣地看着他。最终，马洛里忍俊不禁道：“詹姆斯，你是不是想说点什么？”

就在那一刻，迟来的痛苦与恐慌突然间喷薄而出。邦德哽咽起来，转开了脸，一阵阵的颤抖蚕食着他的身体。马洛里不得不支撑着坐起身，把他捞到怀里来，安抚地摸着他的头发。“嘘，”他的手在邦德肩背上拍了拍，“已经没事了……”

马洛里的嗓音仍有些嘶哑，但确是邦德所最为熟悉的。直到这一刻，他才意识到，他有多么眷恋这声音。在那黑暗的七天里，它是他唯一所熟知的光明。

半晌，邦德平静下来，从马洛里怀中抬起头，脸上闪过一丝羞赧：眼下，明明马洛里才是需要被照顾的那个。“我去叫罗伯瑟姆医生来。”他低声说。

谢天谢地，医生给马洛里打了一针吗啡，接着疼痛就烟消云散了。他随即联络了军情六处——天知道他有多不想在北爱尔兰养伤——电话那头是一个慌里慌张的比尔·坦纳。据幕僚长说，北约克郡事发当天，GCHQ的通信系统出了小问题，因而他们才没能提前得知共和军的动向。而皇家警卫与共和军交火之后，原有的航线遭到封锁，使得MI6的直升机无法抵达。

“不过，现在我们可以派直升机过去了。”坦纳说，声音仍有那么点儿紧张，好像担心M会克扣他那为数不多的奖金似的。坦纳讲完之后，Q接过了电话，对M致以了真诚的问候：“长官，真高兴您平安无事。”

邦德站在他床脚附近，等待着。蒙眼的黑布已经不知所踪，那双熟悉的锐利的蓝眼睛，此刻直直地凝视着他。慢慢地，邦德靠了过来，在他嘴唇上吻了吻。这个吻轻柔却疼痛，宛如新生。“欢迎回来，长官，”邦德低声说。他的目光深挚而温柔。

“重见光明的感觉怎么样？”马洛里问。

停顿片刻，邦德轻声道：“我从不觉得自己身处在黑暗之中。”

明白他指的是什么，马洛里把他拉过来，怜爱地吻了吻他的额头。

邦德随即向马洛里汇报了过去几天发生的事情，从奥布莱恩的死，到马塞雷尼军营，只是省去了自己与罗伯瑟姆医生的那段小插曲。讲完之后，他往马洛里身边靠了靠，将脑袋枕在他手边。在他心中，有什么在隐隐发烫。那是失而复得的喜悦，也是同一个人出生入死、相濡以沫过后所留下来的亲密的余响。他只要稍加回忆，就感到一股温存。

等到马洛里睡着之后，邦德把台灯调暗，坐在病床边的椅子上，听着贝尔法斯特晦暗的夜风，久久也未曾合眼。

就在MI6的直升机赶来之前，M的情况忽然恶化，发起了高烧，所幸有惊无险，只是更加虚弱了。抵达伦敦后，他被送往MI6医疗部，而邦德和几天前一样，寸步不离地守着他。

有天傍晚，马洛里醒来时竟然没看到007。将近半个小时以后，病房门开了，邦德走了进来。他的黑西装上沾满雨雾，发梢也湿着，脸上却有一抹藏不住的狡黠笑意。“长官，”他彬彬有礼地开口，“我为您带来了一位客人。”

马洛里挑起眉毛，不明就里。邦德打开门，一道金色的影子像枚导弹那样射进房间，跳上病床，扑到马洛里怀中，用他那湿润的舌头舔着马洛里的面颊——是阿尔伯特。马洛里惊讶不已，他把金毛犬抱到怀中，挠着他的下颌，问道：“你是怎么想到要把他带来的？”

邦德笑而不语。阿尔伯特在马洛里怀中拱了半天，又汪汪地叫着跑去拱邦德的手。特工在椅子上坐下来，逗弄着金毛犬。仿佛是因为看到主人卧病在床，阿尔伯特的眼睛里也有一丝悲伤。

马洛里突然想起来什么：“可是谁来照顾他呢？如果我没记错的话，你今天需要去肯辛顿执勤吧。”

邦德眨了眨眼睛：“您放心，”他说，“我已经安排好了。”

马洛里狐疑地看着他：“你又在盘算什么？”

“什么也没有，长官，我保证。”邦德一边说，一边脱去西装外套，扯掉领带。他用毛巾擦了擦头发，接着走到马洛里床边，躺了下来。病床不是很宽阔，但正好够挤下两个人。马洛里叹了口气，将他搂到怀里：“你真让人毫无办法。”

眼下，躺在马洛里怀中，邦德终于允许自己放松下来，闭上双眼，一种久违的温情在胸腔中激荡。黑暗中，他感到有吻落在他的额角与眉骨，温暖而轻柔。无论何时，被马洛里如此温柔以待，都会令他眼眶泛热，同时心脏因为难以置信而紧缩着。那七天的回忆又一次浮上心头：从最初的那些争吵，再到最后的肝胆相照。马洛里好像总是能无条件地包容他的任性，哪怕邦德认为自己根本不值得。

曾几何时，当他回到MI6，心就像被挖空了一块似的痛着，只因为八楼局长办公室那把椅子里坐着的不再是那个他私认为是母亲的女人。她的离去像是摧毁了他在这世上唯一的归属，从此他再也不将沃克斯豪尔看作是家。

邦德原本以为，他会如此漂泊无依着，直到在哪次任务中殉职；他没想到，世界上竟然还有一个人，比他还要在乎他的生与死。

蜷缩在马洛里身边，听着伦敦淅淅沥沥的夜雨声，邦德逐渐睡着了。

_> >>>>>>以下短信记录已删除<<<<<<<_

[23:00:02] James Bond：你对狗怎么看？

[23:00:20] Bill Tanner：取决于具体情况，我猜。怎么啦？

[23:01:07] James Bond：稍等一下。

_> >>>>>>图片发送中<<<<<<<_

_> >>>>>>图片发送完成<<<<<<<_

[23:01:10] James Bond：你觉得他怎么样？

[23:02:25] Bill Tanner：他很可爱。

[23:03:00] James Bond：你能跟他相处得来吗？

[23:03:10] Bill Tanner：我想没问题。

[23:03:15] James Bond：很好，他归你了。

[23:03:20] Bill Tanner：这是什么意思？

[23:04:20] James Bond：这是M的狗。我的意思是，我希望你能偶尔照顾下他，你知道，假如他要加班而我又碰巧在伊斯坦布尔什么的地方的话。

[23:05:00] Bill Tanner：我不大明白。

[23:05:03] James Bond：哪里不明白？

[23:06:00] Bill Tanner：你是在转述M的指令吗？顺带一提，他怎么样了？

[23:06:00] James Bond：他很好，就是不方便说话。不，我不是在转述。把这当做是我的私人请求吧。M不会要求你这个因为他觉得已经够忙了。但如果没人看管他——他叫阿尔伯特——那M只好再把这可怜的小家伙送回北约克郡了。

[23:09:20] Bill Tanner：好吧。我答应你。但我还有一点不太懂。你怎么会知道这些？

[23:09:58] James Bond：噢，忘了告诉你，我们现在是一伙的了。

[23:10:09] Bill Tanner：一伙？

[23:10:30] James Bond：以及我们现在住在一起。并且未来也是

[23:15:40] Bill Tanner：（消息未发送）我错过了什么？

第二天清晨，邦德醒得很早。阳光从窗户里透进来，爬满整个窗台。马洛里坐在他身边，背靠着枕头，手里是几份文件。邦德搂过他，成功地用亲吻让他分了心，无暇再顾及什么安全报告与财政明细。就在这时，他放在床头柜的手机忽然响了一下。

_[1条来自比尔·坦纳的未读信息：嘿，你欠我一次。]_

邦德懒懒地打出回复。

_[知道了，老兄。下回请你喝唐培里侬。]_

_[我正在戒酒。还有，我不是你老兄！]_

马洛里瞟了眼他的屏幕，皱起眉来：“你对我的幕僚长做了什么？”

“什么也没有，长官。”邦德说，“只是请他帮了个小忙。”

马洛里摇了摇头，大概已能猜出几分，但他和他的上一任一样，向来对007的任性非常无可奈何。

几分钟后，辛克莱医生走了进来，告诉M他今天就可以出院了，并且MI6的车已经停在了楼下。

出院之后，M又休养了一阵子，才回去上班。MI6从沃克斯豪尔迁到了维多利亚花园四十四号，新办公室虽然小了一点，但依旧非常舒适。鉴于他们刚刚经历的，马洛里不打算立刻就再把邦德派到国外去。于是，现在邦德白天帮着五处处理点事，晚上就钻到马洛里公寓中，剥削他的酒柜，再借着酒意扑到他身上，扯开他的领带。对马洛里来说，可能没有比这更理想的恢复方式了。

有天晚上他下班回来，发现邦德坐在厨房的吧台上。阿尔伯特趴在他膝盖上晃着尾巴，而他的蓝眼睛钻石似的在黑暗里泛着光。他喝光手中那杯麦芽威士忌，把阿尔伯特抱到一边，轻巧地跳到地板上，走向马洛里。

夜色勾勒出他的轮廓。他抓住马洛里，没头没脑地说道：“我不明白。”

马洛里有些被逗乐了。他脱下衣帽，温和地问：“不明白什么？”

邦德又答非所问道：“我一直以为我相当——”他语塞了，寻找着合适的词语。马洛里接话道：“令人头疼？”

邦德点点头：“你是怎么忍得了我？”

马洛里放下公文包，在内心叹了口气。他到底喝了多少？在他脚边，阿尔伯特发出一声呜咽，乌溜溜的大眼睛不解地望着他。马洛里把狗抱到沙发上，转身说道：“这么说吧，你老是犯浑，比我的任何一名下属都要让我苦恼，”他直视着邦德的眼睛，“可你也是我见过的最好、最勇敢的人。”

邦德显然没有预见到这个回答。他站在那里，不知所措，眼神甚至有一丝破天荒的羞涩。马洛里想，不知怎的，这个男人身上有种近乎顽固的单纯，正是这单纯促使他一次次回来这除了死亡和痛苦什么也给不了他的地方，回到他身边。他把邦德拉过来——特工乖乖地任他摆布——先是吻他，再去解他衬衫的纽扣。邦德紧紧地抱着他，像是自己的整条灵魂都依托在那上面。

那天晚上，脱去所有的衣物，坐到床上之后，邦德抽下马洛里的领带，蒙到了眼前，在脑后打了个结，接着不顾一切地凑过来亲吻他。马洛里扶住他，无奈地道：“你这又是做什么？上次这么办时，你紧张得要命。”邦德有些倔强地挺直脊背，道：“现在我没有什么好怕了。”说罢，他再次倾身过来，与他唇齿相依。黑暗中，他只能感受到马洛里手掌的温度，有些发烫，热烈地爱抚着他。他从不曾觉得这样安全。就着这个姿势，马洛里把手指挤进他身体里。邦德喘息了一下，轻抚着他颈后的头发，猛然揪扯住他的衬衫领口。手指在狭窄的甬道里旋转揉按了一阵，来回接着抽了出去，准备长驱直入。邦德扯下领带，为的是能够深深凝望他的双眼，亲眼看清他眼里的珍视。不知不觉，他就哽住了。马洛里深深吻着他，猛地撞了进去。邦德沙哑地低叫了一声，旋即咬住嘴唇，把脸埋到马洛里怀中，承受着他一下下毫不留情的戳刺。相连的地方变得湿滑滚烫，像是要融化似的，而那些热烈的爱抚早就让他的大脑变得雾蒙蒙的。他被淹没在快感中，很快就失去了对时间的感知，随着撞击的频率无力地摇晃着。

结束之后，邦德半蜷缩在床上，慵懒地等着他的上司拿一块软布把他擦干净。半梦半醒的恍惚中，他有一瞬间不再知道自己身在何处，只感到心头那纯粹的慰藉与安宁。他茫然地觉得自己像是快要死了，却也从未如此鲜明地觉得自己活着。

马洛里在他身边躺下，关上灯。突然间，往事一幕幕地浮上心间。邦德从被子下握住了马洛里的手，感到那些手指温柔地回握过来。那一刻特工陡然觉得，曾背负在心头的所有生死背叛，所有苦痛挣扎，顷刻间烟消云散。他或许永远无法用言语表明，加雷斯·马洛里究竟给了他什么，但是自从天幕庄园在烈火中焚毁殆尽以来的头一次，他在这世界上找到了家。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章驾车穿过枪林弹雨以及医闹（不）情节均来自电影《遥远的桥》。


End file.
